RECUERDOS
by Komilia F. Jenius
Summary: Esta historia se basa en los sentimientos de Misa, Hikaru y Minmay antes de abordar el MEGAROAD
1. RECUERDOS I

**RECUERDOS**

**DISCLAIMER: **_Estos Personajes pertenecen a Shouji Kawamori y Haruhiko Mikimoto y la saga de MACROSS esta historia se centra en el universo del Ai Oboete Imasuka (Do you remember love?) las canciones pertenecen a Marii Iijima (Lynn Minmay)._

**DEDICATORIAS:**

A uno de los más grandes fans de Macross que conozco Luis Antonio gracias por compartirme un poco de tu universo.

A Hannah Mariana bebé tú padre y yo te amamos demasiado.

* * *

Ima anata no koe ga kikoeru

"Koko ni oide" to

Samishisa ni makesouna watashi ni

Ima anata no sugata ga mieru

Aruite kuru

Me wo tojite matte iru watashi ni

Kinou made namida de kumotteta

Kokora wa ima...

Las luces en el escenario cambiaban repentinamente, creando una atmósfera de tranquilidad, Lynn Minmay se presentaba por primera vez después de la Guerra en contra de los zentraedis y las meltrans. El macross iniciaba su reconstrucción y ella se sentía feliz al ver que su amigo Hikaru Ichijo Capitán del ejército unificado y su novia la Primer Oficial Misa Hayase se encontraban en la primera fila animándola a cantar y enviar el mensaje de unificación y paz que su voz transmitía a la raza alienígena que se habían convertido en sus aliados. Al entonar la canción llegaban a su memoria los recuerdos como si apenas hubiera sido ayer cuando Misa encontró el código de la protocultura en una ciudad perdida, y decidió traducirlo para que surgiera una canción ya olvidada que hacia vibrar a los humanos. La misma canción que había llevado a Hikaru a iniciar una misión temeraria e introducirse al crucero de Bodolsa arriesgando su propia vida para darle una oportunidad a Misa y toda la tripulación del Macross.

Oboete imasu ka me to me ga atta toki wo

Oboete imasu ka te to te ga fureatta toki

Sore wa hajimete no ai no tabidachi deshita

I LOVE YOU SO

La señorita Macross había comprendido que el amor no es presionar y aferrarse, el amor es entendimiento y compartir con una pizca de sacrificio. Le dolió en demasía saber que ella no era la opción de Hikaru, que nunca había comprendido que Hikaru también perdió demasiado durante la guerra; amigos entrañables como su mentor Roy Focker.

Hoy su universo era distinto Minmay había aprendido a ver a Hikaru como su mejor amigo, aunque su corazón siempre se quedara con la duda de que hubiera pasado si…

Sacudió su cabeza y se concentro en su público, el amante que muy pocas veces consolaba su corazón y sabría que la llevaba de la mano a recorrer el sendero de la inmortalización.

Mou hitoribotchi ja nai

anata ga iru kara

El concierto termino el publico ovacionaba de pie a Minmay.

Cuando Minmay miro de reojo hacia la butaca buscando a Hikaru se dio cuenta que este había desaparecido…Tristemente se regreso al camerino meditando y recordando todos los momentos románticos que había vivido al lado de su novio el piloto.

* * *

Hikaru y Misa se dirigían a su barraca. Misa comentaba los pormenores que había vivido durante su turno en el puente; cada día se aproximaba la fecha en la cual debería dejar la tripulación del MACROSS para formar su propia tripulación en el MACROSS II. Su corazón estaba temeroso al pensar que tal vez Hikaru no quisiera acompañarla, su lealtad ante el escuadrón SKULL aún la ponía nerviosa en especial cuando salía a patrullar.

Por momentos llegaba a envidiar a Miriya, Maximillian Jenius era mejor piloto que Hikaru, pero cuando se trataba de el deber familiar sobre ponía su deber militar por el familiar. Misa se reprocho así misma de pensar de esa forma después de todo ella y Hikaru no eran exactamente lo que se denomina una familia, aun no rebasaban la etapa de dormir en la barraca del otro y…

HI: Entonces Max y yo pensamos que sería una genial idea que fuéramos los 5. ¿Tu que opinas Misa? MISA…. MISA…. MISAAAAAAAAAAA! Aquí el comandante Ichijo reportándose con la capitana Hayase!

MH: Ehhh! Perdón Hikaru que me decías….

HI: Pues que Max y Miriya tienen ganas de hacer un día de campo y en vista que en meses no hemos tenido ni un día libre pensé adecuado proponer la idea de que fuéramos los 5.

MH¿los cinco?

HI: Si Miriya, Komiriya, Max, tu y yo.

MH: Pero Hikaru yo….

HI: Vamos Misa no es suficiente salir a un concierto para oír a Minmay cantar, quiero hacer más cosas distraerme un rato de la vida militar ¿tu que opinas?

MH: de acuerdo. Iré

HI: Genial. El sábado paso por ti a las 0800 Hrs.

MH: Si pero Hikaru…

Hikaru se acerco a Misa para robarle un beso.


	2. RECUERDOS II

**RECUERDOS II**

**DISCLAIMER: **Estos personajes pertenecen a Shouji Kawamori y Haruiko Mikimoto y la saga de MACROSS._ Esta historia se centra en el universo del Ai Oboete Imasuka (Do you remember love?)Y el Flashback del 2012, las canciones pertenecen a Marii Iijima (Lynn Minmay)._

**DEDICATORIAS:**

A mi hija y mi esposo por que son mi vida, mi honor y mi orgullo.

* * *

Después del concierto Minmay volvía a su realidad, la chica famosa amada por todos y a la vez tan sola y triste se había quitado el maquillaje y trataba de ocultar su identidad tras unas gafas oscuras y una bufanda.

Minmay recorría las calles de ciudad Macross cuando algo capto su atención; un cartel espectacular anunciando el despegue del MEGAROAD, ella recordaba que hace algunos años se había detenido enfrente de un anuncio similar, los recuerdos se dispararon inmediatamente.

La discusión con sus padres la había obligado a hacer sus maletas, después de todo estaba determinada a cumplir su sueño aunque ellos se opusieron con fervor. Caminaba por las calles del barrio de Yokohama en Tokio pensando en que era injusto por parte de sus padres negarse a ayudarla. Simplemente deseaba ser cantante, lo deseaba con todo su corazón, algo en su interior le decía que ella había nacido para eso, su destino estaba señalado, indicándole que debería compartir su "don especial" y para eso debería de seguir ese llamado, aunque este sueño, la llevara lejos de su hogar, su familia y probablemente este planeta….hasta la siguiente frontera…

Una brisa helada anunciando lo que probablemente se convertiría en la primera nevada del año hizo que Minmay reaccionara, estaba nerviosa por la petición que le había hecho el almirante Global, además no sabía como Misa y Hikaru lo iban a tomar; ella misma no sabía como tomarlo, después de la ruptura con Hikaru Minmay decidió ahogarse en el trabajo, era lo único que la sacaba a flote, esta vez había perdido todo, y con las razones que para ella eran más que justificadas maldijo el día en que Misa se perdió con Hikaru, el mismo día en que ella perdió a su Hikaru.

A sus 19 años aún no lograba comprender todos los misterios de su corazón, realmente nunca lo había hecho. Su vida estaba ligada a la supervivencia de la raza humana y su nueva misión era transmitir el mensaje por todo el universo.

* * *

Hikaru regresaba a su barraca, la velada había sido placentera que mejor que la voz de Minmay y la compañía de su amada Misa para tranquilizar los nervios que estaban a punto de estallarle. Amaba a Misa con todo su ser, era su presente, su pasado y su futuro.

Abrió la puerta de su barraca, dejo las llaves junto a su mesita de noche entre el álbum de viejas fotografías y el casco que solía utilizar su amigo Roy, un poster con el escudo del UN colgaba en el mismo lugar donde antes estaba el poster de Minmay. Se quito los jeans y la camisa disponiéndose a descansar. Apenas estaba logrando conciliar el sueño, cuando de pronto llamaron a la puerta.

HI: Minmay?...pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

LM: Hola...Hikaru, me sentía sola y no tenia a donde más ir así que pensé que sería buena idea venir a ver como estaban las cosas por aquí. ¿Puedo pasar?

HI: Minmay… yo… tengo una asignación mañana a primer hora y….

LM: Esta bien comprendo Hikaru.

Minmay estaba apunto de darse la media vuelta cuando Hikaru la interrumpió.

HI: Minmay creo que puedo desvelarme un poco.

Hikaru se hizo a un lado invitando a Minmay a pasar a la barraca.

LM: No tardare mucho Hikaru, solo necesito un poco de compañía….

Al entrar en la barraca de Hikaru, Minmay notó que la mayor parte de las pertenencias del capitán aun se encontraban justo y como las recordaba, la nostalgia que sentía noche a noche iba disminuyendo, empezaba a sentir el calor interno y el conforte que le procuraba la presencia de Hikaru.

HI: Toma asiento… ¿gustas una taza de té?

Minmay asintió sin apartar su mirada de las nuevas adquisiciones de Hikaru. Unos portarretratos de madera donde las fotografías que lucían eran de Misa en uniforme, Misa vestida de civil con Hikaru, Misa, Claudia, Sammy, Vanesa y Kim en el puente; Misa, Mirya, Max, Komirya y Hikaru.

Hikaru se dirigió a la cocina, llenando la tetera y poniéndola sobre la parrilla.

HI: Y bien Minmay… ¿qué has hecho últimamente?

LM: Lo mismo de siempre, giras, firmas de autógrafos, presentaciones de caridad, ahora es mucho más difícil especialmente por que tengo que hacer todo por mi misma… mi vida sigue siendo igual…. Y por lo visto la tuya ha cambiado muchisimo.

HI: Bueno… en eso te equivocas, sigo patrullando y en ocasiones aplacando los desordenes de los civiles inconformes, ya sabes como es la vida de un soldado, mi deber es proteger a los civiles, no importando cuanto arriesgues el pellejo, casi no tengo tiempo libre, y cuando lo tengo trato de pasarlo con Misa.

Hikaru de inmediato noto que Minmay agachaba la cabeza y lo incomoda que el nombre de Misa la hacía sentir.

LM: Bueno ¿y que opinas de la construcción del Megaroad?

HI: No todos los zentraedis fueron destruidos debe de haber algunos sobrevivientes en este sistema solar que no se unieron a nosotros, creo que es una magnifica oportunidad para ambas razas de expandir nuestros conocimientos conviviendo y compartiendo experiencias. En especial estoy convencido al 100 del éxito de la misión ya que no pudo haber sido dejada en mejores manos.

Hikaru trato de evitar el tema.

LM: Se que la mayor parte de la misión es información clasificada, limitada solo a los militares y los civiles tiene poco conocimiento de la misma.

El almirante Global me invito a participar personalmente, aunque aun no me da todos los detalles… es más sigo considerando la oferta….

HI: Entonces ya sabes que Misa esta a cargo de la misión…

LM: Así es… por eso sigo considerando la oferta…. Me convencí de que la amas profundamente y por lo visto a ella no la dejaras escapar. Me sentiría muy incómoda si interfiriera en tu vida.

Hikaru interrumpió a Minmay aclarándose un poco la garganta.

HI: Minmay debo ser franco contigo, Misa es todo lo que yo espero de una mujer, asombrosamente hermosa, inteligente, fuerte, me ama y acepta tal y como soy, Nunca olvidare lo que paso entre tu y yo… Fuiste mi primer amor y con el tiempo comprendí que mi vida no estaba a tu lado.

Minmay se paro de inmediato y salio corriendo de la barraca.

Hikaru se quedo por unos instantes desconcertado e inmóvil. Cuando finalmente reacciono se acerco a su puerta con la vana esperanza de poder visualizar a Minmay. Pensando:

Que tonto soy, supongo que ella no ha venido a una visita social, debí haberla lastimado, pero no puedo mentirle, y ella realmente no lo ha entendido.

Hikaru cerró la puerta, regreso a su dormitorio, cruzando las manos tras su cabeza, reflexionando en lo que había ocurrido esa noche.


	3. RECUERDOS III

**RECUERDOS III**

**DISCLAIMER: **Estos personajes pertenecen a Shouji Kawamori, Haruiko Mikimoto y la saga de MACROSS. Esta historia se centra en el universo del Ai Oboete Imasuka (Do you remember love?) Y el Flashback del 2012. Las canciones pertenecen a Mari Iijima (Lynn Minmay).

**DEDICATORIAS Y RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS:**

A Hannah Mariana bebita eres mi razón de existir te amo mucho pequeña.

A Luis Antonio las palabras no alcanzan para describir todo lo que siento por ti.

A Vanessa por leer mi historia y dejarme un review a mi tampoco me cae bien Minmay, respecto a los nombres japoneses lo hago por mi esposo él es mega fan de Macross y me pidió que conservara los nombres japoneses.

* * *

El sol aun no se asomaba por la ventana cuando la Primer Oficial Hayase estaba sentada en el comedor saboreando una rebanada de pan tostado con mantequilla y una taza de te de canela, cuando el teléfono sonó.

En el otro lado de la línea Claudia llamaba a su amiga de carácter formal.

C: Primer Oficial Hayase.

MH: Si.

C: Por favor preséntese de inmediato en sala de reunión A-2.

MH: Esta bien.

Misa tomo las llaves de su barraca y al salir las depositó en el buzón que estaba enfrente de la misma. Una vez encaminada hacia la sala de juntas dentro del Macross Misa se topo con Hikaru en el elevador. Siguiendo el protocolo no pudo besar a Hikaru y se limito a saludarlo militarmente el cual Hikaru devolvió seriamente.

MH: Buenos días Capitán Ichijo.

HI: Buenos días Primer Oficial Hayase.

Misa le regalo una hermosa sonrisa a Hikaru mientras este discretamente rozaba su mano contra la de ella.

MH: Capitán Ichijo ¿esta usted convocado a la junta de esta mañana?

HI: Así es Primer Oficial Hayase. Recibí una llamada a las 0500 solicitando mi presencia en la sala de juntas inmediatamente.

-Primer Oficial Hayase solicito permiso para hablar-

MH: Dígame Capitán Ichijo.

HI: Misa anoche después de que te lleve hasta tu casa, Minmay fue a verme…

La sonrisa de Misa de pronto se desvaneció.

MH: Hikaru….

Misa de pronto se vio interrumpida por el súbito abrir y cerrar de las puertas del ascensor; el matrimonio Jenius saludaba militarmente a Misa y Hikaru.

Misa estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. Se preguntaba que tanto Minmay podría haberle dicho a Hikaru.

* * *

**DIAS ANTES**

Minmay terminaba una noche más con una ovación impresionante, sus conciertos estaban vendidos totalmente, Kyle la esperaba tras bambalinas, con una botella de agua y una toalla para limpiarse el sudor.

Al entrar en su camerino se percato de la presencia de un fan.

LM¿Quieres que te autografié tu CD, una foto, algún souvenir?

MH: Antes que nada buenas noches Minmay, vengo con otro propósito más importante.

Minmay se quedo atónita al reconocer la voz de Misa Hayase.

LM: Primer Oficial Hayase ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

MH: Por favor Minmay llámame Misa.

Minmay asintió.

MH: Esta noche vengo a conversar de cosas muy serias.

LM¿Se trata de Hikaru?

MH: En parte si pero no es de carácter personal Minmay.

Misa respiro profundamente y continúo con la plática.

MH: Minmay supongo que ya has odio del próximo lanzamiento del Megaroad.

LM: Así es ¿Pero que tiene que ver con esta plática?

Los ojos de Minmay brillaban esperanzados con la idea de que Misa pudiera ser asignada a esta misión lo cual solo significaría una cosa.

MH: Bueno yo… yo…

Misa volvió a inhalar profundamente.

MH: Minmay se me ha asignado el Megaroad totalmente y como la oficial al mando es mí deber cuidar todos los aspectos de esta misión y llevarla con éxito. Es muy importante para mí sin mencionar lo que significaría para la raza humana y zentraedi; así que con toda sinceridad y respeto te pido que nos acompañes.

Minmay que en ese momento esta tomando un sorbo de su agua, casi se atraganta al oír las palabras de la Primer Oficial Hayase.

LM: Pero Misa ¿Qué hay de tu vida en la tierra¿Qué pasara con Hikaru y la relación que tienes con él?

MH: La vida como militar es muy difícil, ya estoy acostumbrada a ello, los constantes cambios y el nunca hacer realmente lazos con las personas de un lugar.

LM¿Estas insinuando que vas a dejar a Hikaru por seguir con tu carrera militar?

MH: No, el escuadrón Skull ha sido asignado al MEGAROAD. Por favor Minmay te pido que lo consideres.

Ahora si toda esperanza que Minmay sustentaba de regresar con Hikaru y Misa lejos de ellos se había evaporado.

Misa se dio la media vuelta y antes de salir del camerino, Minmay la tomo del brazo y le dio unas entradas para el concierto del jueves por la noche.

MH: No puedo Minmay.

LM: Anda tómalas. La verdad es que nunca me tome la molestia de preocuparme por el cumpleaños de Hikaru y este ya se aproxima. Seguro es un regalo especial y más viniendo de la mujer que ama.

MH: Gracias Minmay.

Una vez que salio del camerino Lynn Kyle que observaba la escena, abrazo a su desmoralizada hermana.

LK: y bien ¿Vas a considerar la propuesta de esa mujer?

LM: No lo se _Kyle_ aun amo a Hikaru y el estar cerca de él me lastimaría demasiado y más sabiendo que él ama a otra.


	4. RECUERDOS IV

**RECUERDOS IV**

**DISCLAIMER: **_Estos Personajes pertenecen a Shouji Kawamori y Haruhiko Mikimoto y la saga de MACROSS esta historia se centra en el universo del Ai Oboete Imasuka (Do you remember love?) las canciones pertenecen a Marii Iijima (Lynn Minmay)._

**DEDICATORIAS:**

A uno de los más grandes fans de Macross que conozco Luis Antonio gracias por compartirme un poco de tu universo.

A Hannah Mariana mi bebe hermosa te amo.

* * *

Max y Miriya comentaban acerca de los planes que tendrían para el picnic del día siguiente, y Misa estaba ausente y se sentía enojada por la acción que había hecho Minmay, había aceptado el gesto de las entradas, pero ir a ver a Hikaru a media noche había excedido los limites; no es que desconfiara de su novio al contrario y agradecía el gesto de Hikaru al ser tan honesto con ella y comentarle que Minmay había ido a verlo la noche anterior, aunque esa plática quedaría pendiente por la súbita aparición de Max y Miriya.

Una vez que el elevador abrió las puertas, Max y Miriya se adelantaron hacia la sala de reunión, Hikaru tomó la muñeca de tal forma para que Misa quedara frente a él.

HI: Misa tenía que comentártelo, no quiero que surja un malentendido entre ambos. Sabes que la única mujer en la que pienso y a la que quiero abrazar cada vez que regreso de pilotear un Valkirye es a ti. No hay nadie más en mis pensamientos. Eres tú a quien amo

MH: Lo se Hikaru yo también te amo, pero no puedo negar que me molesta que Minmay te busque cada vez que tenga problemas con Kyle o cada vez que su autoestima descienda hasta el subsuelo. No puede correr a tus brazos buscando consuelo y pensando que aún queda algún vestigio de ese "amor" que solías profesarle.

Hikaru se quedo observando a Misa sin emitir algún comentario al respecto siguieron caminando por el corredor hasta toparse con la puerta del salón de reunión A-2. Una vez adentro los altos mandos del UN estaban sentados expectantes a lo que el regente del mundo unificado Bruno J. Global tenia que anunciarles.

Misa y Hikaru saludaron militarmente a todos los presentes en la sala de reunión.

BJG: ahora que están presentes todos los oficiales que había requerido para esta reunión. Procedo hacer los anuncios correspondientes.

En la sala de reunión Misa miraba insistentemente a Claudia La Salle tratando de descifrar si su amiga tendría alguna información del por que habían sido citados tan temprano.

BJG: Damas y caballeros debido al próximo lanzamiento de la nave de exploración MEGAROAD y en base a los reportes y requerimientos entregados por el oficial acargo de la misión la primer oficial Hayase, me complace anunciar a la tripulación militar asignada a esta misión.

La primera Oficial Misa Hayase será promovida al rango de admirante y será la oficial a cargo de la misión.

La comandante Claudia La Salle será promovida al puesto de Primer Oficial

Kim Kabirov mantendrá su posición en el puente como operadora de la sección derecha del megaroad.

Sammy Milliome seguirá a cargo de la sección izquierda de la nave y sustituto del primer oficial.

Vanesa Laird asumirá el rol de subcomandante de operaciones de vuelo y estrategia.

Hannah Kawamori estará a cargo del radar.

Teniente Hikaru Ichijo usted será el general a cargo de las fuerzas armadas a bordo del Megaroad, los escuadrones, skull, blue y red estarán asignados a esta misión.

En cuanto a los comandantes Miriya Farina Jenius y Maximillian Jenius estarán instalados en la base terrestre hasta que sus nuevas asignaciones sean dispuestas.

El resto de la tripulación será notificado por un telegrama. Los cambios realizados serán válidos a partir de las 800 horas de mañana contando con un entrenamiento en la base MEGAROAD de 2 meses para poder realizar el despegue exitosamente.

Primer Oficial Hayase le suplico organizar una rueda de prensa a la brevedad posible para hacer públicos los nombramientos.

Misa solo se limito a responder… SI SEÑOR…

Bueno damas y caballeros eso es todo por el momento que tengan un buen día.

Global salio de la sala de reunión seguido por Exedor.

MJ: Bueno… supongo que estaremos estacionados unos años más en la tierra ¿no es así cariño?

MFJ: Así lo creo… pero sus razones tendrán al dejarnos aquí.

HI: Yo no lo veo desde ese punto Max deben de dejar a algunos de los mejores pilotos para entrenar a los nuevos reclutas… además tu y Miriya ya son toda una leyenda en la milicia y que mejor que un autentico héroe de guerra para inspirar a los novatos

Max, Miriya y Hikaru comenzaron a reírse por el comentario que había realizado Hikaru.

Por su parte Misa, Sammy, Claudia, Vanesa y Kim partían hacia el puente para realizar sus actividades cotidianas. Hikaru ni siquiera se despidió de Misa al partir hacia el hangar.

CLS¿Problemas en el paraíso amiga mía?

MH: No exactamente.

CLS: Entonces ¿qué es lo que pasa?

MH: Minmay…

CLS: Esa mujer otra vez.

MH: Anoche Hikaru y yo fuimos a uno de sus conciertos y llámame celosa y paranoica si quieres pero ella estuvo cantándole única y exclusivamente a Hikaru, todas sus miradas y gestos iban dirigidos a Hikaru en especial cuando canto watashi no karewa pairotto.

CLS: Ya veo.

MH: Eso no es todo una vez terminado el concierto y de que Hikaru me acompaño a mi barraca, se apareció en la barraca de Hikaru.

CLS¿Qué hizo qué?

MH: Eso se apareció en la barraca de Hikaru a media noche.

CLS: Y supongo que ya hablaste con Hikaru al respecto.

MH: No cuando me lo encontré en el elevador me comento que Minmay había ido a su casa anoche y cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo Max y Miriya aparecieron.

CLS: Bueno ya tendrás la oportunidad de hablar con él y decirle como te sientes al respecto.

La platica de Misa y Claudia es interrumpida por Sammy.

SM: Misa, Claudia ¿iran a la fiesta de hoy en la noche?

CLS¿de que fiesta estas hablando Sammy?

SM: La fiesta que estamos organizando las chicas y yo para celebrar nuestras nuevas asignaciones.

CLS: Cuenten conmigo.

VL¿y que tal tu Misa?

MH: mmm…no lo sé…además tengo que organizar una rueda de prensa y terminar el papeleo que tengo pendiente

CLS: Vamos Hayase no seas aguafiestas; sirve que te olvidas por un rato de la existencia de esa odiosa estrellita llamada Minmay. Además no nos tragamos esa historia de que tienes papeleo pendiente… Tú la Almirante Misa Hayase quien cumple su deber ante una gran catástrofe; que te lo crea quien no te conoce.

Vanesa, Kim y Sammy rieron discretamente.

MH: Esta bien… ¿puedo llevar a alguien?

KK: si te refieres a Hikaru con ese alguien por supuesto que si y asegúrate que Miriya y Max también puedan asistir.

Cuando Hikaru termino su ronda de vigilancia hablo con Misa por el TACNET.

HI: Aquí el capitán Ichijo reportándose.

MH: Adelante.

HI: los sectores I y III no presentan ninguna novedad.

MH: Entendido Capitán. Pude regresar a la base

Hikaru en cuanto regreses ¿podríamos hablar?

HI: Claro que si amor. Te espero en el hángar.

MH: Esta bien


	5. RECUERDOS V

**DISCLAIMER: **Estos personajes pertenecen a Shouji Kawamori y Haruiko Mikimoto y la saga de MACROSS._ Esta historia se centra en el universo del Ai Oboete Imasuka (Do you remember love?)Y el Flashback del 2012, la canción que utilizare esta vez se llama RUNNING y pertenece a NO DOUBT._

**DEDICATORIAS:**

A LAMG y HMMR los amo siempre están en mi mente y en mi corazón.

A todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer este fic.

Y ya se que no tiene nada que ver con Macross pero tb a quien hizo los videos de karl Urban que estoy viendo.

El turno de Misa y Hikaru había terminado, ella lo esperaba en el hángar como habían quedado. El skull leader había aterrizado y bajaba por las escalerillas colocadas a un lado de la carlinga de su valkiria; al ver a Misa en el hángar se llevo la mano a la sien e hizo el saludo militar como lo indicaba el protocolo de la UN SPACY, Misa le devolvió el saludo y de inmediato se quito el casco arrojándolo al suelo y corriendo hacia Misa para levantarla y recibirla con un beso.

MH: Capitán Ichijo ¿No cree que es un poco inadecuado besar a un oficial superior enfrente de todos?

HI: No se usted Primer Oficial Hayase pero me encanta besarla cada vez que tengo oportunidad, y si usted gusta…puede hacerme corte marcial

Misa no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

HI: Eso pensé. Y dígame Primer Oficial… perdón Almirante Hayase ¿De que quería hablar tan urgentemente conmigo que no podía esperar hasta que regresáramos a las barracas?

Empezaron a caminar por el corredor para salir del hángar y dirigirse hacia los jeeps que los llevarían de regreso al complejo habitacional militar.

MH: Pues verás Hikaru…las chicas del puente darán una fiesta para celebrar las promociones y nuevas asignaciones para el MEGAROAD. Y me preguntaba si querías ir ¿conmigo?

Hikaru examino de reojo a Misa mientras esta se colocaba detrás de su oído izquierdo un mechón de su cabello. Hikaru la conocía bastante bien y sabía que algo le molestaba a Misa así que decido profundizar en el tema.

HI: Esta bien iremos…pero tengo la extraña sensación de que no ibas a comentarme de la fiesta precisamente ¿me equivoco?

Misa asintió con su cabeza.

MH: Hikaru… no se si sea el momento adecuado para decírtelo y tampoco quiero que esto se convierta en una de nuestras acostumbradas discusiones.

HI¿Pero?

Misa inhalo profundamente tratando de que su ira no explotara en contra de Hikaru después de todo el no había recibido los boletos para el concierto de Minmay de hecho no estaba entre los planes del piloto asistir a ese concierto.

MH: Hikaru ¿con que propósito Minmay te visito en la madrugada?

La pregunto de Misa tomo por sorpresa a Hikaru asi que él respondió sinceramente.

HI: De todo corazón Misa te digo que no lo se… pero te puedo asegurar que no paso nada entre nosotros dos si a eso te refieres. Empezó a hablar con mucha nostalgia y quería saber acerca del MEGAROAD.

Misa se tranquilizo al saber esto no es por que desconfiara de Hikaru, pero la presencia de la "estrellita" tan cerca de Hikaru provocaba en ella un vuelco en el estómago, de acuerdo debía aceptarlo para si misma esa punzada en el estómago era la interpretación física de sus celos.

MH¿Entonces no te comento nada más?

HI: nope...

MH: Bueno hay algo que tengo que confesarte… La semana pasada fui a ver a Minmay para invitarla a participar en el proyecto del Megaroad y me obsequio los boletos de anoche.

Hikaru y Misa estaban apunto de abordar el jeep y esto provoco un silencio incomodo entre la joven pareja.

Una vez que arribaron al complejo habitacional Hikaru rompió con el silencio.

HI: Cualquiera que sean tus planes para Minmay ten la confianza y la certeza que ella no interferirá con nuestra vida personal y los planes que tenemos. Misa yo te amo.

Una vez diciendo esto abrió el bolsillo que tenia en su uniforme azul de piloto se arrodillo delante de Misa.

HI: Misa Hayase ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa y acompañarme en este camino hasta el final de nuestros días?

Misa estaba boquiabierta, no lo podía creer, soñaba con este día como todas las chicas lo hacen finalmente su "príncipe azul" había dado el siguiente paso.

HI¿Y bien?

Los ojos de Misa se nublaron por las lágrimas de felicidad a consecuencia de la súbita sorpresa de Hikaru, pero asi era la vida a lado de su piloto con demasiadas sorpresas, asi que solo pudo mover su cabeza y abrazar a Hikaru que en ese momento ya se encontraba de pie.

Ingresaron a la casa de Hikaru, este estaba dispuesto a tomar un baño y prepararse para el festejo mientras tanto Misa preparaba un poco de té y se sentó en la sala, encendiendo el radio para hechar a volar su imaginación con los preparativos de la boda. Sin darse cuenta el CD estaba puesto y cuando aterrizo sintió que la canción que sonaba en ese momento la describía perfectamente, situando sus pensamientos en Hikaru.

Run  
Running all the time  
Running to the future  
With you right by my side

Hacia ya casi 2 años que ella y Hikaru se habían perdido, la valkiria de Hikaru aterrizó en un lugar desolado e inhabitable, ella de inmediato perdió toda esperanza y no se había detenido a analizar lo que aquel muchacho insolente e insubordinado estaba sintiendo, trato de huir, de hacerse una vez más la fuerte, la valiente, pero no pudo siquiera pilotear correctamente la valkiria. Una vez más se encontraba sola cuando decidió alzar su cabeza y darse cuenta que esta vez alguien más había sobrevivido con ella y que la supervivencia de ambos dependía del trabajo en equipo.

Ella estaba apunto de abandonar toda esperanza tras arduas semanas de buscar algún sobreviviente en vano, algún indicio de que el Macross estaba bien cuando Hikaru le dio la lección de vida más importante…

EL DEBER DE UN SOLDADO ES SOBREVIVIR

Ella sabía como hacerlo aunque aun no se daba cuenta de ello desde ese momento supo que lo amaba. Y aferrarse a él le dio fuerza. Aunque no sabría si iba a sobrevivir de la batalla que estaba luchando con un fantasma de hermosa voz llamado Lynn Minmay.

Me  
I'm the one you chose  
Out of all the people  
You wanted me the most  
I'm so sorry that I've fallen  
Help me up lets keep on running  
Don't let me fall out of love

Tomando un sorbo del té que había preparado se rió, sintiéndose muy tonta al recordar el malentendido que se presento cuando finalmente pudo traducir la tabla que contenía la lírica de la canción que acabo con la guerra, sabía que ella amaba a Hikaru pero ese sentimiento se hizo más profundo al escucharle decir que el tenia a alguien y que se equivocaba que ese alguien era Misa y que podría morir en la próxima batalla pero con gusto lo haría por ella.

Running, running  
As fast as we can  
Do you think we'll make it?  
(Do you think we'll make it?)  
We're running  
Keep holding my hand  
It's so we don't get separated

Su mayor alegría fue ver a Hikaru salir sano y a salvo de la misión suicida cuando Hikaru se reporto por el TACNET supuso que habrían superado el primer obstáculo de los cientos que la vida les pondría en su camino.

Be  
Be the one I need  
Be the one I trust most  
Don't stop inspiring me  
Sometimes it's hard to keep on running  
We work so much to keep it going  
Don't make me want to give up

Y como siempre Hikaru estaba ahi, en sus momentos de enojo, cuando necesitaba a un amigo que simplemente la escuchara y abrazara cuando las lagrimas de tristeza o alegría la inundaban.

Su razón para seguir enfrentándose a la vida dura del servicio militar era él, aunque no tuvieran mucho tiempo para estar juntos, trabajaban arduamente para cosechar y gozar de los frutos que su relación estaba produciendo.

Misa se acerco a la puerta del baño y llamo un par de veces hasta que Hikaru le contesto.

HI¿Qué pasa?

MH: Bueno se esta haciendo un poco tarde y yo también deseo tomar un baño antes de ir a la fiesta asi que me retiro a mi barraca. ¿Nos vemos ahí en un par de horas?

HI: Esta bien… yo paso por ti en un par de horas.

Oye Misa.

Misa se dio la media vuelta para regresar cerca de la puerta del baño.

MH: Dime.

HI: Te amo

MH: Yo también te amo.

Al dirigirse a su barraca; Misa inconcientemente tocaba el anillo y pensaba que no había sobrevivido en vano, comenzó a imaginarse su vida al lado de Hikaru, a idealizar a sus hijos y todas las cosas prometedoras que los dos empezarían a experimentar.

Sin darse cuenta llego a la puerta de su barraca y haciendo una profunda inhalación abrió la puerta, dejo las llaves sobre la mesita del teléfono y se dirigió a su clóset sacando un vestido de terciopelo color gris, delicadamente lo saco del porta trajes y lo coloco sobre su cama, segundos más tarde se sentó, quitándose las zapatillas y las medias, tomo una bata limpia y se metió a la ducha.

Al salir de la ducha comenzó a arreglarse el cabello recogiéndolo; realmente se veía hermosa, sus facciones se afinaban aun más, Misa parecía una muñeca de porcelana.

Llamaron a la puerta, se apresuro a ponerse las zapatillas que hacían juego con el vestido y tomo la estola que la cubriría esa noche.

Hikaru no se veía tan mal utilizaba unos pantalones de vestir color café con una camisa del mismo color y su típica chamarra de piloto, aquella de piel color negra con el emblema del escuadrón skull en el frente.

En una muestra de galantería Hikaru hizo una caravana y le dio su brazo a Misa para que ella lo tomara, Misa se sonrojo y acepto gustosa.

Una vez en la fiesta, Hikaru y Misa se veían muy enamorados tratando de pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo juntos… claro hasta que Max llego.

MJ: Senpai ¿me permite intercambiar unas palabras con usted?

HI: uhm… Oh esta bien Max… pero estamos fuera de servicio asi que llámame Hikaru.

Hikaru volteo a ver a Misa y ella accedió asi que Hikaru se alejo con Max hasta la mesa de las botanas.

MJ¿Y bien?

HI: Pues no fue como te lo había platicado que quería hacerlo.

MJ: Ya veo ¿Cambio de planes?

HI: Si y no

MJ¿Qué paso?

HI: Lo iba hacer anoche durante el concierto pero no me pareció adecuado viendo a Minmay en el escenario. Después del concierto Minmay vino a verme y Misa se entero.

MJ: Entiendo es un poco difícil…yo mismo no encontraba la forma para hacerlo recuerdas y sobre todo por que Miriya no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba hablando.

HI: Eso no es todo.

MJ¿Qué más paso? Hikaru has tenido ese anillo guardado por más de medio año y nunca encuentras el momento oportuno para proponérselo.

HI: Pues Misa empezó a hablar de Minmay y estaba bastante celosa y molesta asi que al salir de mi turno y dirigirnos hacia las barracas lo hice.

Max que se encontraba tomando un trago se atraganto y escupió la bebida.

MJ: vaya ya te habías tardado, pero me alegra que lo hayas hecho.

Al ver a Misa sola pronto se le unieron Claudia, Miriya y el trio.

CLS: Miren lo que trajo el piloto.

Misa volteo a ver a sus amigas y les mostró su mano con el anillo.

El trio no pudo evitar gritar eufóricamente y correr hacia al baño para hacer sus especulaciones antes de obtener las noticias de la mejor fuente.

MFJ: Felicidades.

CLS: Vaya el piloto ya se había tardado.

MFJ: Si seis meses tres días y 50 minutos para ser exacta.

MH¿A caso ya lo sabían?

CLS: Cariño todo el UN SPACY lo sabía.

MFJ: Yo me entere por que Max lo acompaño a comprar el anillo.

CLS: y ¿que no estas feliz?

MH: pues si… pero…

CLS: No me digas que esa cara es por Minmay.

MFJ: ARGHH! Si una microniana se atreviera a posar sus ojos en mi Max te juro que me subiría a mi valkiria y la…

En esos momentos Miriya ya había desecho las frituras que se encontraban en su plato

CLS: Miriya esa no es la costumbre microniana.

MFJ: Ah no pues debería… las meltrans somos capaces de todo.

Misa oculto su sonrisa detrás de una servilleta.

CLS: Y ¿ya fijaron la fecha?

MH: Nope; aun no hablamos de los detalles, lo más seguro es que sea antes del despegue del Megaroad. Lo que si he decidido es que Miriya y tu serán mis damas de honor.

CLS: Con gusto aceptamos… ¿no es asi Miriya?

MFJ: Asi es...pero si esa microniana vuelve a interferir entre Hikaru y tu juro que nadie podrá salvarla de la ira de Miriya Farina Jenius.


	6. RECUERDOS VI

**RECUERDOS VI**

**DISCLAIMER: **Estos personajes pertenecen a Shouji Kawamori y Haruiko Mikimoto y la saga de MACROSS. Esta historia se centra en el universo del Ai Oboete Imasuka (Do you remember love?)Y el Flashback del 2012, la canción Cinderella pertenece a Mari Iijima (Lynn Minmay) y Mami Fujisaki.

**DEDICATORIAS Y RESPUESTA A REVIEWS:**

A Luis Antonio

A Hannah Mariana en su primer añito de vida.

A Evi por dejarme un review

Al maravilloso MACROSS song collection 2002 que me esta acompañando en este instante mientras escribo.

A los 24 años que acaba de cumplir Macross.

A mi mejor amiga Felicidad Q "cloncito" en sus 24 primaveras TQM.

Al MIG ARMY (Miriya Is Great)

N/A: En la página de encontraran la versión de este fanfiction adaptada al universo de ROBOTECH.

* * *

El día transcurría lentamente, Misa esperaba pacientemente el final de su turno para dirigirse a su casa y darse un baño antes de acudir a la casa de los Jenius, era viernes y todos los viernes desde que ya se había hecho oficial su asignación al Megaroad era noche de karaoke. El tiempo estaba transcurriendo rápidamente y pronto tendría que decir adiós a sus amigos, para descubrir nuevas cosas.

Misa y las chicas llegaron a casa de los Jenius antes que Max y Hikaru que aun tenían que planificar los patrullajes del día posterior y entregarlos a los respectivos líderes de escuadrón.

Miriya las recibió gratamente con la pequeña Komirya que ya empezaba a dar sus primeros pasos, las chicas entraron en el hogar de los Jenius, Miriya coloco a la bebé en su corralito portátil y ayudo a las chicas con sus abrigos y puso en la nevera la botella de vino tinto que Shammy había llevado.

La plática hizo más amena la espera por la cena.

CLS: Y bien ¿Miriya ahora que seamos enviados a la nueva base para el entrenamiento del Megaroad que piensas hacer?

MFJ: Pues no pienso dejar el ejército, es más estaba pensando en hacer mi solicitud para ser reasignada a la academia como instructora de vuelo para los jóvenes cadetes.

VL: Huy… Miriya se trata de atraer jóvenes prometedores al ejército no provocar más bajas.

SM: Jóvenes cadetes prometedores y yo… seré asignada a una misión que me llevara de vuelta al espacio sin tener un novio por lo menos…

Todas empezaron a reír con el comentario de Shammy sin percatarse de que Hikaru y Max habían entrado.

HI: Hay Shammy al contrario creo que contigo fuera se animaran más jóvenes a enlistarse en las gloriosas filas del UN.

MJ: Los mismos que se darán de baja si les toca Miriya como instructora. ¿No es asi amor?

Misa y Miriya voltearon amenazadoramente hacia Hikaru y Max respectivamente.

MJ: Bueno damitas, el General y yo les trajimos algo para que rompieran su dieta, pizza, pan de ajo y spaghetti a la boloñesa.

La velada fue placentera y todos disfrutaron mucho con el karaoke, en especial Claudia que cantaba a todo pulmón, la hora de partir había llegado, asi que Hikaru, Misa, Claudia y compañía se despidieron del matrimonio; la pequeña Komirya, se había quedado profundamente dormida tras un largo rato de jugar ¿Dónde esta bebé? con su tía Kim.

Hikaru, llevo a las chicas a sus respectivos departamentos, asi que el último viaje fue a casa de Misa.

HI: Bien hemos llegado.

Hikaru descendió del jeep y le abrió caballerosamente la puerta a Misa.

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro por largo tiempo asi que Hikaru tomó la iniciativa de acercarse a ella y besarla. La encamino hasta la puerta de su casa.

HI: Bueno creo que es hora de marcharme. Nos vemos mañana a primera hora.

Misa tomo a Hikaru de la mano.

MH¿No quieres pasar y tomar algo?

HI: pero…

MH: Además la nevada esta arreciando y es peligroso que manejes con este clima.

HI: Esta bien.

Hikaru entro a la casa de Misa, se sentó en el sillón en lo que Misa entraba por un par de copas y una botella de vino a la cocina, que puso sobre la mesita de centro.

Misa se sentó a su lado y subió los pies al sofá, acto seguido encendió el televisor, en las noticias de espectáculos anunciaban la nueva película que Minmay estaba a punto de estrenar y tendrían una entrevista en exclusiva con la "estrellita" para el siguiente segmento del noticiero.

Hikaru se recostó en el sillón, colocando su cabeza en el regazo de Misa e intento cambiar el canal con el control remoto.

MH: Deja el programa.

Hikaru volteo hacia arriba para ver a Misa.

HI¿En serio quieres ver la entrevista?

Misa solo se encogió de hombros.

* * *

En el canal de televisión todos los presentes del foro recibían a Lynn Minmay con una fuerte ovación.

El floor manager daba la indicación de que en 5 segundos más entrarían al aire después de la pausa comercial.

YK: Buenas noches damas y caballeros, en esta ocasión tenemos como invitada especial a una heroína de guerra, una celebridad, su voz es como la de un angel, con ustedes tenemos a Lynn Minmay.

LM: Buenas noches Kanou- kun y buenas noches a nuestro amable auditorio.

YK: Minmay por favor llámame Yuriko.

Minmay sonreía y lucía espectacular con el atuendo que había elegido para esa ocasión.

YK: Y bien Minmay ¿Nos podrías dar un adelanto de la película?

LM: Pues la película se llama Do you remember? Y es un homenaje al tratado de paz que firmamos con los zentraedis… Básicamente, las vivencias que tuve dentro del SDF-1 y mi convivencia con los zentraedis en la nave de Bodolza.

YK: Minmay ¿Y también estará representado tu pequeño romance con el ahora General Hikaru Ichijyo?

Minmay se sintió incomoda con la pregunta y no tuvo más remedio que responder.

LM: a decir verdad así es aunque como mi vida es de dominio publico sabrán que no me quede al lado de mi príncipe azul.

YK: Y ya que estamos entrando en detalle Minmay ¿Tienes algún romance?

LM: No por el momento estoy dedicada en cuerpo y alma a mi carrera.

YK: Minmay se rumora que el General Ichijyo esta por contraer nupcias con la bellísima Almirante Misa Hayase ¿Qué opinas al respecto?

Minmay trago saliva la noticia le había caído como un balde con agua fría.

LM: Pues le deseo mucha suerte de todo corazón, se que será feliz, después de todo la almirante Hayase es su amor verdadero.

Los ojos de Minmay estaban nublados por las lagrimas que amenazaban con escapársele pero a final de cuentas termino tragándose.

YK: y ¿qué es lo que le depara el futuro a la Ex señorita Macross?

LM: Bueno me tomare un descaso de 1 mes y creo que abordaré el Megaroad.

YK: En serio ¿Y que hay con tu carrera?

LM: Pues soy una cantante consagrada así que espero acompañar a la flota y ser de utilidad una vez más y un apoyo para la población civil que emprenderá esta travesía.

YK: Minmay nos puedes cantar un fragmento de alguna canción tuya

LM: Por supuesto, esta canción se llama Cinderella y viene en la banda sonora de la película espero les guste.

gozen reizino kanega nareba

kawasu kotobamo togireteshimau

katani okareta yubiseki mo

tomadoi nagara hanarete yuku

marude Shindurera no koi

tokei chikakede

tokiwo kizamu subete no mono

nemutte ite yoakegakurumade

gozen reizi no kane no otoga

nariyamu atano yo inno nakade

mizi kai yume wo toziruyouni

kawasu kutchikuze kanashi sugiru

dakedo Shindurera no koi

umini nagetara

watshi dakeno takara mono

kona gonani kudaketeshimau no

marude Shindurera no koi

tokei chikakede

tokiwo kizamu subete no mono

nemutte ite yoakegakurumade

nemutte ite yoakega kurumade

Durante la interpretación Minmay no pudo contener más el llanto.

YK: Bueno amigos eso es todo por esta noche, agradecemos su presencia a la Srita Lynn Minmay y le deseamos un éxito rotundo, sabemos que la película estará entre las más taquilleras. Esta fue Yuriko Kanou.

Minmay salio del estudio hecha un bólido, no reparo en los cientos de fanáticos que se congregaban afuera del estudio tratando de ver por solo un instante a su ídolo, paso toda la noche en vela llorando, le reprocho a Hikaru el no haberla llamado para notificarle de su compromiso con Misa Hayase…

* * *

Al finalizar el noticiero, Misa apago el televisor. Hikaru estaba totalmente ausente.

Misa se agacho un poco poniendo su cara a escasos milímetros de Hikaru.

MH: Amor¿estas bien?

HI: no… es decir…si

MH¿qué sucede?

HI: Aparte de que nuestra vida privada… sigue siendo de dominio publico, no me agrado la idea de que Minmay se enterara por otros medios de nuestra boda.

MH: -Ya veo- Misa se levanto drásticamente y se dirigió a la puerta de su alcoba. Cuando salgas asegúrate de cerrar bien la puerta. Buenas noches Hikaru. Y con esto Misa cerro la puerta de su alcoba tras de si.

Hikaru se quedo atónito sin poder emitir ni una palabra más que repetir lo que su cerebro acababa de asimilar.

Hikaru se levanto del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta de la alcoba tocando en un par de ocasiones.

HI: Misa… Misa……amor lo siento no es lo que piensas perdóname ¿quieres?

Misa abrió la puerta.

HI: Princesa no es lo que tú crees, me enoja saber que difícilmente tengo un poco de intimidad desde que…desde que…bueno tú sabes

MH: Desde que tú y la Señorita Macross quedaron atrapados tres días en el SDF-1 y cuando los descubrieron, estaban besándose.

HI: Misa eso es prehistoria, por el momento solo me interesan el aquí y el ahora.

Hikaru tomo a Misa por la cintura besándola y llevándola directamente hacia la cama, cerrando la puerta con el pie.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Minmay vagabundeaba por el complejo militar habitacional, sus pasos la llevaron a la barraca de Hikaru, ella iba a exigirle una explicación, pero no corrió con mucha suerte,

HK: Si buscas al General Ichijyo no llego a casa anoche.

Hannah Kawamori estaba apunto de reportarse al cuartel general, cuando vio que Minmay llamaba a la puerta de Hikaru.

LM: Oh… ya veo muchas gracias.

HK: Si quieres podemos caminar juntas hasta el transporte que te lleva a ciudad Macross o a la base… de seguro el ya esta ahí.

Minmay accedió y empezó a caminar junto con la chica.

HK: Debe ser horrible.

LM¿Qué?

HK: Si amar a alguien y no ser correspondida. Al propósito me llamo Hannah Kawamori.

La joven le extendió la mano.

LM: Hola mucho gusto yo soy…

HK: Lynn Minmay

LM: Así es

La joven Kawamori y Minmay seguían caminando antes de doblar en una esquina Minmay se paralizo al ver la imagen.

Hikaru y Misa salían de casa de Misa, Hikaru en uniforme de piloto y Misa con una bata y una taza de te en la mano.

Hikaru abrió la portezuela del jeep y entro, Misa se acerco y Hikaru le dio un beso.

Minmay sintió que las piernas se le doblaban.

Y así Hikaru se arranco dejando a Misa que en esos instantes ya regresaba hacia su casa.

HK: Sabes… Hikaru Ichijyo no es el único pez en este océano.

LM: Eres muy joven como para saber de estas cosas Hannah.

HK: Tal vez sea joven Minmay pero se reconocer entre amor y capricho. El general y la almirante ya tienen una vida y él te supero…haz lo mismo, supéralo, eres, famosa, hermosa y millonaria ¿Qué mas puedes pedir? Puedes tener al hombre que tú elijas en el momento en que tú quieras.

Cuando Minmay escucho estas palabras pensó que la chica se equivocaba pues el hombre que ella había elegido era inalcanzable.

LM: Sabes Hannah tienes razón y creo que este es el comienzo de una hermosa amistad.

Hannah y Minmay siguieron caminando hasta el transporte que las llevaría a la base militar y a ciudad macross respectivamente.


	7. RECUERDOS VII

**RECUERDOS VII**

**DISCLAIMER: **Estos personajes pertenecen a Shouji Kawamori y Haruiko Mikimoto y la saga de MACROSS._ Esta historia se centra en el universo del Ai Oboete Imasuka (Do you remember love?)Y el Flashback del 2012._

**DEDICATORIAS Y RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS:**

A LAMG Aishite ru.

A Hannah Mariana bebita te amo.

A todos los que leen y no dejan reviews.

A Evi y Lilian BlackPotter

* * *

Misa se estaba probando su vestido de novia, en la sala de la estaban esperando pacientemente Claudia Miriya y la pequeña Komirya que jugaba con un modelo diecast de un VF-1S

MFJ: Ya tardo una eternidad en salir de su habitación.

CLS: Esta nerviosa…

Claudia tomaba otra galleta del dulcero que Misa tenía en la mesita de centro

MFJ: Nerviosa ¿Con todo el tiempo que tuvo que esperar para que este momento llegara?

La puerta se abrió súbitamente y Misa aparecía despampanante, el vestido blanco tenía unos lindos adornos hechos con hilo dorado y hacían resaltar más sus facciones.

Miriya y Claudia se quedaron boquiabiertas al mirarla.

CLS: Luces…luces….

MFJ: Espectacular concluyó Miriya.

Komirya al ver a Misa no pudo más que aplaudir, Misa se agacho y recogió del suelo a la bebita.

MH: Con tu sincera opinión me doy por bien servida pequeña.

Misa le toco juguetonamente la nariz con un dedo a Komirya.

En ese momento Hikaru abrió la puerta de la casa y se quedo pasmado ante la belleza de Misa, Claudia y Miriya de inmediato se pusieron de pie exactamente enfrente de Misa tratando de esconderla.

Hikaru movía la cabeza de un lado para otro tratando de volver a ver a misa.

CLS: HIKARU ICHIJYO ¿qué no sabes que es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda?

HI: mmm….este…no…digo si…pero yo solo vine…vine por ella para llevarla a…a… cenar.

MFJ: hubieras llamado antes… Sabes que hoy era la noche solo para chicas y en unos momentos más le haríamos la despedida de soltera a la Almirante Hayase.

HI: esta bien, esta bien… Supongo que Max andará por ahí, así que iré a visitarlo.

Hikaru se dio la media vuelta listo para salir de la casa de Misa cuando Miriya lo volvió a interrumpir.

MFJ: Hikaru…

HI: Dime Miriya.

MFJ: Ya que vas en camino a ver a Max ¿Sería mucha molestía si te llevaras a Komirya contigo?

Hikaru puso cara de sorpresa, después de todo era poco usual que Miriya se separara de su adorada bebita cuando no estaba en servicio.

Claudia, Miriya y Misa se dirigieron nuevamente hacia la recámara de Misa sin dejar que Hikaru la viera por última vez antes de la boda.

Miriya salió con un enorme bolso y le dio las indicaciones pertinentes a Hikaru acerca del cuidado de Komirya.

Claudia y Misa sonrieron al ver la cara del joven piloto cuando Miriya le indico en que parte del bolso se encontraban los pañales y las toallitas húmedas de Komirya en caso de que las llegara a necesitar

HI: Si no tienes otra aclaración que hacerme me retiro…creo que aun tengo tiempo para recoger a Max, ir por pizza y terminar la noche en los videojuegos.

MFJ: Komirya debe de estar en la cama a las 2100 en punto.

Hikaru se cuadro ante Miriya y le respondió.

HI: Si señora…

De inmediato cargo a la pequeña Komirya, mientras que Misa salía de su recamara sin llevar puesto el traje de novia.

Misa acompaño a Hikaru hasta la puerta de su casa, la abrió y le dio un pequeño beso. Antes de que Misa cerrara la puerta Hikaru le alcanzo a decir:

HI: Diviértete mucho ¿quieres?

MH: Así es amor tratare de hacerlo.

HI: Misa…

MH¿Si?

HI: nada de streapers ¿quieres?

Misa se rió ante el comentario de Hikaru

MH: no…nada de streapers te lo prometo.

Hikaru le lanzo un beso a Misa y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la casa de los Jenius con Komirya en brazos.

Las chicas siguieron su platica después de que Hikaru salio de la casa de Misa.

MFJ¿Por qué se puso tan nervioso con la sola idea de cambiarle el pañal a Komirya?

CLS: Por que los chicos terrestres no están acostumbrados a ese tipo de cosas. Cuando se casan ellos esperan que su mujer, haga todo el trabajo sucio.

MFJ: Entonces una vez más compruebo que Max es único en su tipo. Desde que nació Komirya siempre que puede me ayuda a cambiarle los pañales, bañarla y prepararle los biberones.

MH: Amiga mia eres afortunada, solo espero que Hikaru algún día este dispuesto a ayudarme con esos detalles.

CLS: Por lo que a mi concierne, el piloto malcriado y desobediente ya dio otro gran paso en su vida. Primero al elegirte a ti sobre Minmay y después el asegurarte que quiere pasar el resto de sus días a tu lado. Dios nunca pensé que viviría para ver este momento, Misa Hayase por fin encontró la horma de su zapato.

MFJ: A veces sigo sin entender a ustedes los micronianos, son muy solemnes en sus rituales.

MH: Para ser sincera, debo confesarles que estoy muy nerviosa, es decir…Nunca me imagine que este día llegaría y mucho menos con una persona con la que pase la mayor parte del tiempo peleando.

Los ojos de Misa se cristalizaron por el súbito recuerdo de todas las personas que había perdido a lo largo de su vida. Deseo con todo su corazón que su padre el almirante Takashi Hayase y su madre Sakiko Hayase estuvieran ahí para entregarla. Dio gracias por que se le brindo otra oportunidad para amar, y entregarse por completo más de lo que ella había idealizado al lado de Riber. Pensó en Roy Focker y la manera en que dio su vida para brindarles una oportunidad más a Hikaru y ella de sobrevivir, y que de no haber sido por esa heroica acción ellos dos nunca hubieran estado tan cerca y tan compenetrados y no se hubieran enamorado. Y a todos aquellos que alguna vez vigilo desde el puente del Macross y sus nombres e identidades ahora anónimas dieron su vida por un sueño que se llama SOBREVIVIR.

Finalmente inhalo profundamente y regreso de esa pequeña introspección que había hecho. Miriya y Claudia habían permanecido inmersas en su plática sin percatarse que Misa se había desconectado totalmente del mundo.

MH: Chicas –Misa se aclaro la garganta- se que tal vez nunca se los he dicho pero quiero que sepan que las amo como si fueran mis hermanas y que me siento afortunada al compartir estos momentos con ustedes.

CLS: Dios mió ¡El mundo se va a volver a acabar!

MFJ¿Qué?

CLS: Si el mundo se va a volver a acabar Misa Hayase acaba de hacer una declaración de afecto abiertamente y no veo a Hikaru Ichijyo por ningún lado.

Las tres mujeres rieron.

MH¿Gustan una taza de te mientras esperamos al trío?

CLS¿No tienes algo más fuerte?

Misa saco un vino de su alacena y sirvió tres copas.

MFJ: Por Misa y su vida al lado de Hikaru.

CLS: Por La misión que estamos a punto de emprender.

MH: Por las mejores amigas que uno pueda tener.


	8. noche de chicos y chicas

**NOCHE DE CHICAS Y CHICOS**

**DISCLAIMER**: Estos personajes pertenecen a Shouji Kawamori y Haruhiko Mikimoto y la saga de MACROSS. Esta historia se centra en el universo del Ai Oboete Imasuka (Do you remember love?)Y el Flashback del 2012. Tonari no totoro, Porco RossoPompoko y sus personajes pertenecen a Hayao Miyasaki y Studios Ghibli. La canción de Why? Pertenece a Mari Iijima (Lynn Minmay).

**DEDICATORIAS Y RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS**:

A LAMG Aishte ru gracias por llevarme al concierto de Shakira en verdad lo disfrute mucho.

A HMMR te amo bb.

A Evi por tus valiosas palabras de ánimo y me sentí honrada que tambien te haya gustado la historia de Macross 7 (su nombre es Mylene).

A LilianBlackPotter si yo tambien me quede con ganas de los streapers y por darme una que otra idea este episodio va con especial dedicatoria para ti.

A todos los que leen sin dejar un review.

* * *

Hikaru llego a casa de los Jenius con la pequeña Komirya en brazos, Max abrió la puerta nunca se espero que fuera Hikaru con Komirya.

Max aun traía puesto su delantal de cocina donde claramente se leían Max & Miriya. Estaba ocupado preparando la cena para la pequeña Komirya, sabía que era la noche de chicas, así que él se haría cargo de su pequeña bebé y quería tener todo preparado antes de que Miriya le hablara por teléfono para que pasara a recoger a Komirya en casa de Misa.

MJ: Adelante…-Max se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Hikaru quien de inmediato le entrego a su pequeño retoño- Hola bebita hermosa- Max recibía a Komirya que le extendía los brazos y balbuceaba algo incomprensible más que papá.

HI: Huele delicioso Max no sabía que cocinabas.

MJ: Hago lo que puedo y para ser sincero estoy preparando la cena de Komirya, Miriya me pidió explícitamente que esta noche le preparara macarrones con queso y un poco de pollo con verduras a Komirya.

HI: Toma esto te pertenece –Hikaru le entrego la maleta de Komirya-

MJ: Gracias y bien Hikaru ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

HI: Noche de chicas o mejor dicho la despedida de soltera de Misa; se me había olvidado por completo que el trío le había organizado una despedida de soltera hoy, así que fui a su casa para llevarla a cenar y me tope con Claudia y tu esposa con tu hija, cuando me marchaba dije que iba a venir a verte para pasar un rato, quizás jugando videojuegos y comiendo pizza, Miriya aprovecho la oportunidad para pedirme el favor que trajera a Komirya conmigo.

MJ: ya veo Gracias jefe.

Max dejo a Komirya en el piso y se dirigió a la cocina a revisar los macarrones con queso.

La bebé que caminaba agarrada de cuanto objeto estuviera a su alcance para poder movilizarse, se acerco al gabinete donde sabía que sus padres guardaban los DVDS y sacó toda la colección de Studios Ghibli que Max guardaba recelosamente.

MJ: Hikaru me harías el favor de ver que esta haciendo Komirya.

Hikaru se dirigió a donde estaba la pequeña y observó boquiabierto la colección de Max.

HI: Max no sabia que te gustaban las películas de Miyasaki, cuando era un niño mi película favorita era Mi vecino Totoro no estoy seguro de cuantas veces la he visto pero fue un clásico que influencio mucho en mi infancia.

MJ¿En serio? A mi me gusta mucho Pompoko es más tenía un mapache de peluche y Porco Rosso me inspiro a ser un piloto.

Komirya tomo un case y se lo entregaba a Hikaru.

HI: Excelente elección Komirya.

Hikaru cargo a Komirya saco el DVD del case y lo metió en el aparato reproductor de DVD's.

Inmediatamente salio Mey cantando el tema emblema de Studio's Ghibli y Komirya empezó a aplaudir. Hikaru subió a la pequeña al sillón y la sentó a su lado.

Max le grito desde la cocina.

MJ: Hikaru ¿Deseas un poco de macarrones con queso?

HI: Por supuesto.

* * *

En casa de Misa las chicas estaban esperando al trío que llevaría todo lo indispensable para la velada.

Una vez que las chicas llegaron y que estuvieron jugando toda clase de diversiones propias de la ocasión, llamaron a la puerta y Miriya fue a abrir. En la entrada había un chico guapísimo, de ojos color verde, mentón griego cabello rubio cenizo y labios carnosos que vestía un traje de piloto del UN SPACY que pedía hablar con la Almirante Misa Hayase. Miriya se quedo un tanto extrañada puesto que nunca había visto a ese chico tan guapo en la base o en los hángares y pensaba que ya no eran horas para que la Almirante tratara los asuntos de su oficina.

Claudia le indico que podía pasar.

El chico de inmediato puso una pista en la grabadora que traía consigo y empezó a quitarse la ropa, las chicas gritaban y se ponían eufóricas cada vez que era su turno con el sujeto, cuando le llego su oportunidad a la Almirante el chico se sentó en sus piernas y Misa inmediatamente se sonrojo. Shammy, Vanesa y Kim sonreían divertidas al ver la pena que tenía la almirante con el sujeto.

MFJ: me preguntaba ¿Dónde recibió esa clase de entrenamiento el cadete?

CLS¿perdón?

MFJ: Si…te decía que ¿en cual base recibió ese tipo de entrenamiento?

CLS¿Por qué la pregunta?

MFJ: Pues por que me gustaría enviar a Max un par de semanas a ver si aprende ese tipo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

CLS: Miriya pero el no es un militar, es un civil disfrazado de militar.

MFJ: Aun así me gustaría que Max recibiera ese tipo de entrenamiento.

MH: Me pregunto ¿Qué estarán haciendo Max y Hikaru?

CLS¿Acaso lo olvidas?

MH: Olvidar ¿Qué?

MFJ: Hoy es la legendaria noche de chicos del escuadrón Skull.

KK¿Legendaria noche de chicos?

CLS: Así es cada vez que algún miembro del escuadrón Skull esta por contraer nupcias, su mejor amigo esta encargado de secuestrarlo y hacerle algo especial con todos los miembros varones que pertenecen al escuadrón Skull. ¿Qué es lo que hacen aun es un misterio para mí?

MFJ: Cierto Max aun no me platica que fue lo que le hicieron, lo que yo recuerdo es que estábamos en su barraca y de pronto Hikaru entro corriendo en traje de piloto diciendo que la alerta de combate había sonado y que era necesario que Max atendiera el llamado del Almirante Global en el puente.

MH¿Y por que no acudiste tu también?

MFJ: Por que cierto miembro honorario del escuadrón Skull estaba afuera en la puerta, me tomo del brazo y fuimos a tomar un café.

CLS: Cierto si no mal recuerdo esa noche tu y yo platicamos y llegue a conocerte mejor.

MH: Entonces Max ya lo tenía todo planeado.

CLS: Así es cariño y Hikaru tendrá un momento inolvidable.

* * *

En casa de Max el resto de los chicos del escuadrón Skull entraron por la puerta trasera sin ser oídos por Hikaru, Max estaba al pendiente de la hora ya que él había planeado el "secuestro". Uno de los novatos se poso detrás del sillón y le tapó los ojos a Hikaru con un pañuelo; quien de inmediato empezó a moverse cuando sintió que sus compañeros de escuadrón lo cargaban y lo llevan aun rumbo desconocido al menos por él.

HI: Max Viejo lobo de mar me las vas a pagar.

MJ: Creías que te ibas a librar de una despedida de soltero al estilo Skull…

Los chicos llevaron a Hikaru en brazos hasta un jeep que los aguardaba afuera de la casa de los Jenius, el escuadrón Skull había elegido el bar donde pasarían el resto de la noche.

Una vez que llegaron al bar Hikaru inhalo profundamente antes de entrar.

MJ¿Recuerdas la ultima vez que estuvimos aquí?

HI: Si y creo empezar a entender tu comportamiento de esa noche.

MJ¿A que te refieres?

HI: A que no querías a ninguna bailarina exótica sobre ti o te interesaste en lo más mínimo en alguna chica que trabajara en este lugar.

MJ: el amor cambia a un hombre jefe.

HI: ciertamente Max, ciertamente.

La noche avanzaba los chicos del escuadrón Skull gozaban su salida al bar, después de todo ellos habían trabajado muy duro durante la guerra y después de la boda de Max y Miriya no habían tenido este tipo de esparcimiento o como Roy solía llamarlo compañerismo masculino.

Su entretenimiento fue de pronto interrumpido por el celular de Max.

MJ: Si esta bien… Miki ¿ya trataste de localizar a mi esposa? Entiendo.

HI¿Qué pasa?

MJ: Era mi niñera, al parecer Komirya comió demasiadas palomitas y tiene vómito. No encuentra a Miriya por que apago el celular de seguro aún esta en casa de Misa.

HI¿Quieres que te lleva a tu casa?

MJ: Claro que si.

Los líderes del Skull estaban a punto de salir del bar cuando un joven piloto los atrapo e insistió en que todos fueran a casa de Max a atender a Komirya.

Una vez en casa de los Jenius la sala se convirtió en una campo de batalla y los pilotos hubieran preferido salir en sus valkyries a combatir zentraedis en sus Nousjadeual –Ger que atender a un bebé mitad humano, mitad zentraedi.

Max estaba a punto de cambiarle el pañal a la bebita cuando se dio cuenta que había olvidado la pomada para prevenir las rozaduras así que dejo a Hikaru sosteniendo a la pequeña en brazos, irremediablemente la pequeña sintió frió y Hikaru empezó a sentir que agua tibia le caía sobre el pantalón mojándolo, minutos después Max intento aplicarle talco, pero Komirya ya se había adelantado a su padre y había agarrado la botella de talco, Max y el resto corrían detrás de la bebe que se negaba a regresar la botella, cuando finalmente su padre iba a tomarla Komirya la apretó de tal forma que le roció todo el talco a Max en la cara, fue toda una odisea ponerle el pañal a Komirya y cuando logro Max ponérselo la pequeña se negaba a regresar al mameluco así que salio corriendo de nuevo esta vez se dirigió a su recámara y abrió una bolsa de pañales limpios vaciando todo su contenido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Cuando Miriya abrió la puerta de su casa pudo ver al legendario escuadrón Skull o lo que quedaba de ellos dormidos en el piso de su sala, a Max y Hikaru recostados en los sillones y a una pequeña que había encontrado el lápiz labial de su madre y comenzaba a pintar los rostros de los compañeros de trabajo de su padre y madre.

Tomo a la pequeña en brazos.

MFJ: Toda una flota zentraedi no pudo vencerlos, pero si una bebé de poco más de un año.

Paso sobre los "caídos en acción" y cerro la puerta de su alcoba tras de si.

MFJ: No cabe duda cada experiencia es única e irrepetible.

* * *

El día finalmente había llegado, los pasillos de la iglesia principal de ciudad Macross estaban adornados con arreglos de rosas en colores azul y rojo. Hikaru se paseaba nervioso en la entrada principal de la iglesia; lucia realmente guapo con el tuxedo color negro que hacía que sus ojos azules resaltaran un poco más.

La limosina llego y se estaciono enfrente de la iglesia, Claudia descendió de la misma y Misa se quedo arriba de ella. El padre salio y les indico que pasaran.

Hikaru tomo su lugar, y a su lado estaba Max que lucía increíblemente sexy, las conejitas estaban de lado derecho.

De pronto el órgano sonó y todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio.

El Almirante Global entraba a la iglesia con Misa de la mano caminaban por el pasillo, hasta que ella se topo de frente con Hikaru quien la tomo de la mano.

Minmay estaba en su camerino no había parado de llorar, sabía que ahora si no había marcha atrás Hikaru ya tenía un camino definido y en definitiva no la incluía en sus planes.

Se limpio los ojos con un pañuelo y trato de volver a arreglar su maquillaje. Finalmente salió al escenario y el público presente la recibió con una ovación estruendosa.

LM: Esta noche es muy especial para mí, y les agradezco a todos ustedes que hayan decidido acompañarme en este momento. Saben algunas veces uno da por sentado las cosas que suceden en su vida cotidiana y se olvida de nutrir con pequeños detalles a los que viven a su alrededor, eso te lleva a tener grandes perdidas y te das cuenta de ello cuando ya no hay tiempo para remediarlas, cuando ya es demasiado tarde.

Su asistente le colocaba una guitarra acústica y Minmay empezó a tocar los primeros acordes.

Esta canción esta dedicada al más grande amor de mi vida, en uno de sus días más especiales. Hikaru Aishite Ru Aishite Ru Hikaru.

Why her? Why not me?

I was waiting for you

I didn't know what else to do

La ceremonia se realizaba tranquilamente Misa lucía espectacular, su semblante reflejaba una paz exterior que nunca se había visto en la almirante de el UN SPACY. Hikaru y ella intercambiaban tiernas miradas donde se prometían todo.

You were ready to be free

She was standing by you

It was an unexpected view

Ella recordó ese instante cuando un malentendido la hizo pensar por un Segundo que él correría a su lado, que lo que le decía su corazón no era cierto el la amaba a ella no a Misa solo a ella

Walking on the broken planet

Were you looking for a love?

You were not a man of granite

Tell me why…

No pudo responder s sus interrogantes… solo sabía que ella ya no fue nada más que un enamoramiento juvenil Hikaru ahora estaba a lado del amor de su vida

You can rise above the world

If you want to

I'll let you see

We can start the brand new world

I love you

Finalmente el párroco había terminado la ceremonia. Y dijo las palabras que Hikaru más anhelaba escuchar… Puede besar a la novia.

Hikaru levanto el velo que cubría el rostro de Misa y la beso.

La iglesia irrumpió en aplausos y él se sentía feliz por que ahora si Misa Hayase y él ante los ojos de todo el mundo eran considerados como un solo ser.


	9. CAN'T HELP FALLING IN LOVE

**Can't help falling in love**

**DISCLAIMER: **Estos personajes pertenecen a Shouji Kawamori, Haruhiko Mikimoto y la saga de Macross _esta historia se centra en el universo del Ai Oboete Imasuka (Do you remember love?) y el Flashback 2012, la canción Can't help falling in love pertenece al "rey" Elvis Presley pero utilizare la versión de UB40._

**DEDICATORIAS:**

Como siempre a LAMG Y HMMR.

A LilianBlackPotter por seguir esta historia.

A Evi por ser mi beta.

Al escuadrón de gotcha skull gracias por el mejor cumpleaños de mi existencia

* * *

Una vez que salieron de la iglesia, la fiesta y el banquete los esperaba; Hikaru y Misa reían, compartían y platicaban con todos los invitados, a los ojos de Claudia nunca había visto a sus amigos tan felices como hoy.

Todo mundo estaba contento y se dieron el lujo de olvidar todo el entorno que había traído la guerra consigo.

La música empezó a sonar y las parejas pronto se dirigían hacia la pista, Hikaru quería llevar a Misa hasta allá pero ella aún se negaba, a decir verdad a Misa le daba pena, no es que no supiera bailar era una excelente bailarina pero le deba mucha pena hacerlo teniendo un público presente, esta noche ella y Hikaru eran el centro de atención. Una vez más Hikaru intento en vano arrastrarla hacia la pista pero ella se escudo en la vieja excusa de que aun no saludaban a todos los invitados a la boda.

Finalmente la cena y el brindis habían pasado y por unos momentos Hikaru se desapareció. Se acerco a Misa y la tomo por la cintura.

La música comenzaba a sonar en el fondo.

HI: Esta vez no te me escapas.

Hikaru le susurro al oído.

Un escalofrió recorrió a Misa desde la punta de los pies hasta su cabeza y en su rostro no pudo evitar asomarse una sonrisa tímida.

MH: pero… Hikaru ¿No se bailar?

HI: Tonterías… yo se que eso no es cierto o acaso ya te olvidaste.

MH: olvidarme ¿de que?

HI: OH... pensé que esa noche había significado tanto…como lo significo para mí.

Hikaru fingió estar herido.

MH¿A que noche te refieres Hikaru?

HI: Pues hace algunos meses si no mal recuerdo tu y yo quedamos varados en una planeta sin vida y bastante triste tras escapar de una nave extraterrestre, deambulamos de aquí para allá hasta que finalmente encontramos una plataforma o lo que quedaba de ella, me ordenaste ir y como siempre yo obedezco tus ordenes y fuimos a investigar.

MH¿Cómo siempre?

HI: Así es yo nunca cuestiono ordenes y más viniendo de una chica tan hermosa, inteligente y sexy como tu.

Sin darse cuenta Hikaru ya había arrastrado a Misa a la pista de baile y la había tomado por la cintura estaban frente a frente y Misa sin notarlo se movía al ritmo de la música.

Wise men say, only fools rush in

(Un hombre sabio dijo, que solo los tontos se precipitan)

But I can't help falling in love with you

(Pero no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti)

Misa se dio cuenta demasiado tarde y cuando quizo decir algo Hikaru poso su dedo índice en los labios de ella.

Wise men say, only fools rush in

(Un hombre sabio dijo, que solo los tontos se precipitan)

But I can't help falling in love with you

(Pero no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti)

Shall I stay, would it be a sin?

(Debería quedarme, o sería un pecado)

HI¿Puedo ser sincero contigo?

MH: Siempre.

HI: Esa noche tenía una duda enorme, sabía que te amaba y no quería hechar a perder las cosas contigo, no quería precipitarme y parecer un tonto y me carcomía una duda.

Misa observaba fijamente a Hikaru, en esos momentos el mundo se había vuelto a desvanecer y solo ellos dos existían.

As the river flows

(Como el rio fluye)

Gently to the sea

(Gentilmente hasta el mar)

Darling so we go

(cariño asi nos dirigimos)

Somethings were meant to be

(Algunas cosas están destinadas ha ser)

MH¿que duda?

HI: Si realmente tu sentías lo mismo por mi…. Si tú… te quedarías a mi lado y no te arrepentirías de tu decisión.

Misa solo cerro el espacio que aun quedaba entre ellos y dijo casi en un susurro.

MH¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

HI: pues que tu solo te estabas dejando llevar por el momento, lo que tú realmente pudieras llegar a pensar de mí es decir no quería que pensaras que me estaba aprovechando de la situación o de tu vulnerabilidad. ¿Me explico?

Take my hand

(toma mi mano)

Take my whole heart too

(También toma completo mi corazón)

Cause I can't help falling in love with you

(Por que no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti)

MH: Nunca llegue a pensar eso, solo un miedo recorrió mi mente en ese instante y muchas veces más, un pensamiento que nublo mi corazón.

HI¿Puedo saber que pensaste?

MH: Si a decir verdad pensaba en lo que pasaría si tu te reencontrabas con Minmay. Y no solo lo pensé cuando fuimos rescatados, si no también cuando hicieron la ceremonia del tratado de paz y ella corrió a abrazarte y tú te quedaste inmóvil y cuando fui a enseñarte la letra del Ai Oboete Imasu Ka y la vi abrazándote.

HI: Misa yo nunca y quiero que lo escuches muy bien NUNCA fui lo que todos piensan que Minmay y yo llegamos a ser. Jamás paso nada entre nosotros aun cuando nos quedamos atrapados en el SDF-1 por días y los paparazzis tomaron fotos de nosotros besándonos.

MH: Lo se. Muy dentro de mí sabía que los rumores que recorrían los pasillos del SDF-1 no eran ciertos o al menos eso me obligaba a pensar.

Esta vez fue el turno de Hikaru para quedarse en silencio.

MH: no te da curiosidad por que me obligaba a pensar eso.

El solo asintió.

MH: Pues por que yo ya sentía algo por ti mucho antes de que quedáramos varados en la tierra, me di cuenta que me gustabas mucho cuando llevaste a Minmay a dar un paseo a los anillos de saturno y sacaste sin autorización una Valkiria de entrenamiento, pensé que eso era lo más romántico y loco que alguien había hecho y lamentablemente no había sido por mi.

Hikaru se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza no podía sostenerle la mirada a Misa en ese momento.

HI: Si pero como siempre termino mal y perdí a uno de mis mejores amigos a causa de tal idiotez.

MH: Roy Focker murió haciendo lo que más le gustaba, murió protegiendo a un ser amado, tu mismo se lo dijiste a Claudia, pero no hablemos más de cosas tristes hoy es el comienzo de una nueva vida y nuestros días han sido renovados, mi vida al lado de la tuya apenas comienza así que ahora quiero que tu me escuches atentamente.

Misa se llevo su mano derecha al corazón y simulo arrancárselo, tomo las manos de Hikaru y lo depósito ahí, cerró las manos de Hikaru, las beso y le dijo:

Este es mi corazón en tus manos lo deposito, desde ahora en adelante uno mi vida a la tuya, desde el principio y hasta el final de nuestros días, por que no importa lo que te pase soy tuya en mente, en cuerpo y en alma, por que te traigo aquí señalando su corazón y aquí señalando su cabeza.

La canción continuaba en el fondo Hikaru y Misa se fundieron en un abrazo que ninguno de los dos deseaba romper. Misa escondió su rostro en el pecho de Hikaru, mientras que este empezaba a cantarle al oído.

As the river flows

(Como el rio fluye)

Gently to the sea

(Gentilmente hasta el mar)

Darling so we go

(Cariño así nos dirigimos)

Something's were meant to be

(Algunas cosas están destinadas ha ser)

Take my hand

(toma mi mano)

Take my whole heart too

(También toma completo mi corazón)

Cause I can't help falling in love with you

(Por que no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti)

I can't help falling in love with you

(No puedo evitar enamorarme de ti)

I can't help falling in love with you

(No puedo evitar enamorarme de ti)

I can't help falling in love with you

(No puedo evitar enamorarme de ti)

La canción había llegado a su final y ellos dos parecían no haberlo notado seguían en su mundo hasta que Max los trajo de regreso.

MJ: Ejem…perdón por la interrupción tortolitos pero ¿puedo bailar con la novia?

HI Claro que si.

MH: Por siempre

Fue lo que le dijo Misa antes de que Hikaru la soltara.

HI: Y para siempre.


	10. NAKED

**NAKED**

**DISCLAIMER: **Estos personajes pertenecen a Shouji Kawamori, Haruhiko Mikimoto y la saga de Macross. Esta historia se centra en el universo del Ai Oboete Imasu ka (Do You Remember Love) y el Flashback del 2012, en esta ocasión tomare referencias de la serie de TV concretamente en el episodio número 30 Viva Maria o como le pusieron en ROBOTECH Viva Miriya. La canción pertenece a Celine Dion.

**DEDICATORIAS**

A LAMG Y HMMR

A lily por ser una muy buena amiga.

A Evi por ser mi beta

A Caty por el review

A Claudia por las loqueras que se le ocurren respecto a Roy Focker y compañía te prometo que tan pronto acabe con este fanfic escribiré algo de Roy y Aries o Roy y Claudia.

Y a todos los que leen sin dejar un review y siguen pendientes de esta historia.

* * *

Hikaru y Misa habían salido de la recepción y se dirigían hacia el Hotel donde pasarían su noche de bodas antes de partir hacia su Luna de Miel.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de su habitación asignada Hikaru deslizo la tarjeta para que la puerta de la misma se abriera.

La habitación era perfecta, el ambiente, la noche, la decoración misma dentro de la habitación armonizaba con todo lo que Misa y Hikaru estaban sintiendo.

Hikaru cargo a Misa y esta acción la tomo desprevenida.

HI: Es la tradición y en cuanto nos mudemos a nuestro hogar haré lo mismo.

Misa se aferro a Hikaru asiéndose fuertemente del cuello de este y cuando pasaron el umbral de la puerta esta le dio un beso dulce pero apasionado a la vez. No hacían falta las palabras con solo un roce de sus labios ambos sabían que estaban listos para dar el siguiente paso.

Hikaru deposito suavemente a Misa en la cama, ella recorría el delicado bordado del edredón tratando de esconder el nerviosismo que sentía. Hikaru se dirigió a la mesita que estaba en la pequeña salita de la habitación y destapo una botella de champagne que estaba puesta ahí, virtio su contenido en dos hermosas copas de cristal cortado y le ofreció una a Misa, la cual acepto gustosa pero esta vez no pudo disimular el nerviosismo ya que al tomar la copa entre sus manos esta derramo un poco del champagne al piso y la copa no dejaba de temblar.

Hikaru sonrió casi para si mismo al denotar el comportamiento de Misa, en ese momento alzo la copa en señal de que iba a realizar un brindis.

HI: POR QUE QUIERO CAMINAR A TU LADO; POR QUE QUIERO SER EL PRIMERO Y EL ULTIMO; POR ESTA NUEVA VIDA QUE EMPEZAMOS JUNTOS.

Misa siguió con el brindis.

MH: POR QUE ERES EL ALPHA Y EL OMEGA DE MI VIDA; POR HACERME LA MUJER MAS FELIZ DE ESTE UNIVERSO Y POR QUE QUIERO ENVEJECER A TU LADO.

Ambos concluyeron el brindis y bebieron el contenido de las copas. Hikaru comenzó a encender las velas que estaban colocadas en puntos estratégicos de la habitación y apago las luces.

Misa tenía un brillo especial en los ojos, Hikaru jamás había visto brillar los ojos de Misa así se dejo caer en la cama y de inmediato puso sus manos atrás de la cabeza.

HI: Hay pétalos de rosa en la cama.

MH: Si ya lo había notado.

HI¿Y bien?

MH¿Y bien?

HI: Pues creo que es hora de dormir señora Ichijyo.

Hikaru le dijo esto último dándole unas pequeñas palmaditas a la cama.

MH: Si estoy rendida fue un día agotador pero de los más hermosos de mi vida hasta el momento.

Misa se empezaba a quitar las zapatillas, Hikaru hacia lo propio con su vestimenta hasta quedar en bóxer.

MH: Creo que antes de dormir iré a darme una ducha.

HI: Hay una tina de hidromasaje ¿Quieres que la llene para ti?

MH: Eso sería increíblemente dulce de tu parte.

Dicho esto Misa se incorporo y se dirigió al baño.

Hikaru la acompaño con la mirada hasta que la vio desaparecer tras la puerta del sanitario, también se incorporo y lleno la tina de hidromasaje.

Una vez que se lleno Hikaru se quito los boxers y decidió meterse.

Misa salio después de unos minutos envuelta en una bata de algodón de color blanco con unas pantuflas del mismo material.

MH: Veo que no me esperaste.

Hikaru despertó abruptamente, ya que el agua caliente y el masaje habían surtido efecto.

Misa se dirigió hacia la tina y dejo caer lentamente la bata, Hikaru paso saliva con un poco de dificultad poco a poco Misa se fue introduciendo en la tina hasta quedar exactamente enfrente de Hikaru, este sonreía placenteramente.

MH: El agua esta muy caliente.

HI: Justo como a ti te gusta ¿Cierto?

MH¿A caso no se te va una?

HI: En cuanto se refiere a la mujer que amo; trato de no dejar pasar algún detalle que complazca a mi mujer.

Misa se acerco un poco más a Hikaru hasta que su espalda quedara apoyada en el pecho de él. Instintivamente Hikaru empezó a masajear los hombros y el cuello de Misa.

HI: Estas muy tensa.

Misa solo dejo escapar un ronroneo que no se podría describir si era de placer o afirmación.

MH: Gracias a todos… los planes de la boda, la planeaciòn de la nueva misión, tu, Minmay.

HI: Ya veo, pero finalmente estas aquí conmigo me tienes única y exclusivamente para ti, entre tu y yo ya no hay nadie más que se nos interponga.

Hikaru empezaba a besar y mordisquear el cuello de Misa.

MH: Eres terrible…

Misa refunfuño

HI: Solamente contigo puedo comportarme así.

Under this midnight sky

Bajo el cielo de media noche

With you here by my side

Contigo a mi lado

There's nothing that I could hide

No hay nada que pueda ocultar

You know me better than anybody else

Me conoces mejor que nadie

Ambos quedaron en silencio por un par de minutos hasta que Hikaru decidió romper el silencio.

HI: Fue una hermosa boda, pero la novia era lo mejor de la fiesta.

MH: Si así lo creo yo; pero el novio no se quedaba atrás en ese smoking se veía increíblemente apuesto.

Los dos rieron y Hikaru se inclino para besar a Misa en los labios.

All of myself revealed

Todo mi ser esta expuesto

There's nothing I could conceal

No hay nada que no pueda concebir

My soul is yours to steal

Mi alma es tuya para que la robes

Take me wherever you want baby

Llévame a donde quieras

MH: Hikaru ¿Te has puesto a pensar que hubiera pasado entre nosotros si no nos hubiéramos perdido?

HI¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

MH: Simple curiosidad

HI: Pues a decir verdad si ya lo había pensado…. Misa tu me gustabas mucho antes de que las cosas se malinterpretaran con Minmay; obviamente Roy, Max y Hayao me presionaban para que te invitara a salir pero pensaba que nunca te fijarías en un piloto rebelde como yo.

MH: O sea que si me hubieras invitado a salir.

HI: Así es.

Misa se volteo completamente y beso a Hikaru en los labios, el beso poco a poco se hizo más profundo e intenso.

Baby I'm naked

Baby estoy desnuda

So naked with you

Tan desnuda contigo

Feels like the first time

Parece la primera vez

I'm trembling, shaking

Estoy temblando y sacudiendome

My heart's overtaken

Mi Corazon emocionado

Feels like I'm falling

Parece que estoy cayendo

All over again

Otra vez

Baby come and take me

Baby ven y tómame

'cause I'm trembling shaking

Por que estoy temblando y sacudiéndome

My heart's almost breaking

Mi Corazon casi se rompe

Baby I'm naked with you

Baby estoy desnuda contigo

HI: Wow. ¿A que se debe ese beso?

MH: A que te amo demasiado y que te necesito mas que nada en el mundo.

Hikaru volvió a buscar los labios de Misa devorándolos ávidamente y dejándole saber que el la necesitaba tanto como ella a el.

Una vez más ambos completaron el acto más sagrado que hay entre un hombre y una mujer, disfrutando cada centímetro el uno del otro, fundiendo sus almas y entregándose completamente para convertirse en un solo ser, el alba los sorprendió entrelazados, en un sueño profundo y respiraciones acompasadas.

* * *

**UNA SEMANA DESPUES**

Hikaru estaba entrando al hàngar donde el escuadrón skull guardaba sus VF'S, su semana de licencia se había terminado. Max estaba platicando con uno de los nuevos reclutas recién egresados de la academia, cuando se percató de la presencia de Hikaru.

MJ: Sempai. Maximilian se cuadro ante Hikaru y el novato hizo lo mismo.

Hikaru a su vez devolvió el saludo y el novato pidió permiso para retirarse.

MJ: Por la cara que tienes deduzco que te fue fenomenal en la luna de miel.

Hikaru se llevo las manos atrás de la cabeza.

HI: No se de lo que estas hablando.

MJ: vamos Sempai tienes escrito en tu rostro. Me la pase fenomenal.

HI: Hay Max no se de donde sacas semejante cosa

MJ: Bueno pues… no creo preguntar ese tipo de asuntos…pero tenía contemplado hacer una fiesta de bienvenida para Misa y para ti claro seriamos únicamente, Komirya, Miriya, Claudia, Misa, tu y yo.

HI¿Quieres que te ayude con los preparativos?

MJ: No créeme ya lo tengo todo cubierto y la comida que ustedes elijan yo mismo la preparare, Ya sea china, japonesa, italiana, chilena incluso mexicana.

HI¿Acaso eres superman?

MJ: No… soy mejor que superman.

Los chicos rieron del comentario de Max.

MJ: Entonces nos vemos en mi casa una vez que Misa y Claudia terminan su turno.

HI: Cuenta con ello.

El timbre sonó y Max abrió la puerta recibiendo los abrigos de Claudia, Misa y Hikaru; Miriya jugaba con la pequeña Komirya en la sala.

Después de la deliciosa cena que Max Jenius les había preparado para deleitar el paladar de sus amigos, pasaron a la sala a disfrutar una taza de café y la platica propia de la sobremesa.

Miriya estaba dándole el biberón a Komirya y Misa observaba atentamente una vez que la pequeña Komirya termino de disfrutar su biberón se incorporo y empezó a jugar con las placas de identificación que colgaban del cuello de su madre

MH: Oye Miriya ¿Crees que pueda jugar un rato con Komirya?

MFJ: Si quieres jugar con un bebé por que Hikaru y tu no hacen el suyo. Ya son marido y mujer. Max y yo hicimos a Komirya.

Misa se quedo muda, Claudia se hizo la desentendida y Hikaru se ahogaba con el sorbo que le había dado a su café.

MJ: Miriya no debes de hablarle así a Misa. Antes que nada es nuestra amiga, quiere mucho a la pequeña y es tu oficial superior. Así que permítele cargar y jugar con Komirya por unos instantes.

MFJ: Esta bien… Misa atrápala.

Diciendo esto Miriya lanzó a Komirya por el aire Misa apenas si tuvo tiempo de atrapar a Komirya antes de que cayera sobre la mesa de centro, en su paso por detener a Komirya tiro a Hikaru del sillón.

MH¿Cómo puedes hacer eso con tu bebe?

CLS: Al parecer no esta lastimada.

La bebe reía eufóricamente.

MJ: así es el sistema óseo de Komirya es muy fuerte debido a su linaje zentraedi.

Misa estaba bastante molesta.

MH: Aun así… ¿Cómo es posible que avientes a un bebito de esa forma?

MFJ: Bueno yo creo que soy completamente capaz de criar a mis propios hijos.

MH: Que seas un as no implica que…

Misa no completo el enunciado por que Komirya le estaba dando un besito en la mejilla y decía Misa.

Misa empezó a reír y jugar con Komirya por un largo rato olvidándose de todos, Hikaru observaba a su esposa y sonreía complacido al verla tan feliz.

MJ: Hikaru ¿Me ayudas a llevar los trastes sucios al fregadero?

HI: Claro que si.

Hikaru siguió a Max con una tanda de platos sucios.

HI: Oye ¿no tendrás problemas con Miriya por lo de tu bebe?

MJ: No te preocupes

HI¿En serio?

MJ: Si además no es de Miriya por quien te debes de preocupar ¿Acaso no has visto como se comporta Misa con Komirya?

HI¿De que hablas?

MJ: En serio no te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que le gustan los bebes. Te apuesto a que será una excelente madre.

CLS: Oigan ustedes dos de que hablan.

Claudia entraba a la cocina junto con Miriya para llevar los últimos platos a la cocina.

HI: Cosas de hombres.

CLS: Bueno como son cosas de hombres… vente Miriya también nosotras tenemos cosas de mujeres que platicar.

MFJ: Oh que bien tener una platica con otra mujer, las platicas de solo chicas me recuerdan mis viejos tiempos en la armada zentraedi.

CLS: NO amiga no hablaremos de batallas…nosotros le llamamos chismorrear.

MFJ: Ah entonces nos hacen falta, Kim, Shammy y Vanesa ellas son expertas en eso.

Todos se rieron por los comentarios tan atinados de la meltran.

* * *

De regreso a su casa Hikaru y Misa iban caminando en total silencio, Misa comenzaba a sentirse mal y a pesar del frió que se había desatado ella estaba sudorosa. En cuanto llegaron a la casa se metió inmediatamente a la cama.

Eran casi la media noche cuando Hikaru noto que Misa estaba empapada por el sudor y respiraba con dificultad. Intento de4sdpertarla pero no tuvo éxito, así que se puso unos pants, pantuflas y envolvió a Misa en una cobija cargándola la llevo hasta el hospital militar de ciudad Macross.

Cuando Hikaru entro a la sala de emergencias los camilleros depositaron a la Almirante Ichijyo en la camilla y una doctora se le acerco a Hikaru.

DR¿Cuáles son sus síntomas?

HI: Pues sudoración, fiebre.

DR¿Ha tenido nauseas?

HI: No por el momento no ha tenido náuseas.

DR¿Qué fue lo último que comió?

HI: Arroz hervido con takoyaki.

DR¿No es alérgica a los mariscos?

HI: No no que yo sepa.

La doctora se acerco a Misa tocando su frente.

DR¿Puedes escucharme¿Cómo te llamas?

Las palabras de Misa eran apenas audibles.

DR: De inmediato llévenla al cubículo 3 que esta despejado.

Hikaru seguía a Misa pero de pronto la doctora le impidió el paso.

Ella estará bien voy a examinarla.

Hikaru se quedo ahí parado con una cara de angustia y preocupado por la salud de su esposa.

La doctora pronto empezó a oscultar a Misa.

DR¿Le duele aquí? Presionando el abdomen de Misa.

Misa solo hacia un gesto de negación.

DR¿aquí? Volviendo a presionar en otro lugar del abdomen de Misa.

Esta vez Misa hizo un gesto de dolor.

Creo que es una apendicitis, Haré unos análisis y de inmediato la operaremos.

La doctora salio del cubículo y le informo a Hikaru que estaba sentado en la sala de espera, con Claudia, Max y las chicas del puente.

Una vez que los resultados de los análisis fueron entregados se descarto la apendicitis, pero se le diagnostico una fuerte infección en el riñón izquierdo a Misa.

Esa misma noche se le dio de alta y se le envió a casa con unos 3 días de incapacidad.


	11. GRATAS SORPRESAS

**GRATAS SORPRESAS**

**DISCLAIMER: **Estos personajes pertenecen a Haruhiko Mikimoto, Shoji Kawamori y la saga de Macross.

**DEDICATORIAS:**

A LAMG y HMMR

A Lily, Evi y Sary

A todos los que leen sin dejar un review.

Perdón por la demora en la actualización LES DESEO A TODOS FELICES FIESTAS.

* * *

Los últimos tres días habían sido un infierno para el joven piloto del UN, Misa discutía con él por cada cosa que realizaba, la incapacidad no le había sentado muy bien, ya que parecía león enjaulado en su propia casa, al encontrarse inactiva por parte del trabajo se dedico a limpiar cada rincón de la casa, cuando Hikaru volvió a casa se topó con los CDS, DVD's ordenados alfabéticamente y por género, lo mismo pasaba con las latas de la alacena, los vidrios y ventanas inmaculadamente limpios y un olor delicioso emanaba del comedor.

Entro y le dio un beso a Misa en la frente quien de inmediato se levanto y corrió hacia el baño.

Hikaru se quedo un poco desconcertado después de 10 minutos Misa se asomó pálida y un sudor frió le recorría todo el cuerpo el cual no paso inadvertido para Hikaru, quien de inmediato la tomo entre sus brazos y le toco la frente con la palma de la mano.

HI: Preciosa…Tienes un poco de fiebre ¿Por qué no descansaste como te lo ordeno la doctora?

MH: Pues me había aburrido de estar en cama, mirando TV, no había nadie en línea puesto que todos estaban de guardia…así que decidí hacer algo de provecho.

HI: Misa tu salud es primero.

MH: Lo se amor pero no puedo estar todo el día sin hacer nada… ¿Me entiendes?

HI: Pues si pero quiero que te cuides y me preocupo mucho por ti.

MH: Amor yo se que te preocupas mucho por mi y te prometo que de ahora en adelante me voy a cuidar más.

HI: Me parece justo, no se diga ni una palabra más y ve a la cama yo te llevare la cena para allá.

Misa se dio la media vuelta, se puso pijama y de inmediato se metió a las cobijas.

Hikaru mientras tanto prepararía algo ligero para Misa, debido a la infección el café, los tés y las sodas habían quedado estrictamente prohibidos, así que le preparó un sándwich con pan tostado y un vaso de leche tibio.

Cenaron tranquilamente viendo la TV, el cansancio estaba haciendo estragos en Hikaru, el día había sido largo y tedioso…después de comentarle los pormenores a Misa esta se incorporó en el acto y corrió hacia el baño.

Hikaru llamo a la puerta.

HI: Misa ¿estas bien?

Hikaru no recibía respuesta pero escuchaba los ruidos que emitía Misa al devolver su cena.

Misa abrió la puerta del baño y como pudo llego a la cama.

MH: Un poco mareada eso es todo.

HI¿Tomaste tus medicamentos?

MH: Si papá

HI: Amor te vuelvo a repetir que solo me preocupo por ti.

MH: Te creo.

HI: Me gustaría que tuvieras una segunda opinión acerca de esa infección tuya.

MH: Hikaru veamos como reacciono con los medicamentos, la doctora dijo que esto era normal.

HI: Normal que tuvieras vómito pero no que tu estómago estuviera vacío completamente.

MH: Ya se me pasara, por ahora solo quiero dormir.

La noche pasó tranquilamente, cuando Hikaru abrió los ojos noto la ausencia de Misa en la cama, se talló los ojos y se incorporo de la cama, se puso la playera de la pijama, llamo a la puerta del baño para descubrir que Misa estaba de nuevo adentro.

HI: Amor ¿Estas bien?

MH: Sip.

Hikaru se metió a la ducha, empezó a arreglarse pues su turno comenzaba en 1 hora, cuando se estaba untando la loción para después de afeitarse Misa salio nuevamente al baño.

Hikaru se fue a trabajar con la preocupación de Misa; así que le pidió que mantuviera cerca su celular y que el no apagaría su teléfono por si ella lo necesitaba.

Llego a la base y la primer persona que vio fue a Max, quien estaba revisando el SKULL 02 y saboreaba un pedazo de chocolate.

MJ: Hola sempai.

HI: Hola Max.

MJ¿Mala noche eh?

HI: No…

MJ¿Cómo sigue Misa?

HI: Pues no esta tan bien que digamos… No retiene nada en el estómago, esta más sensible que de costumbre y se marea constantemente.

MJ: Sempai ¿y ya obtuvieron la opinión de otro médico?

HI: No Max, le dije a Misa que quería una segunda opinión pero me dijo que la dejara completar el tratamiento y si los síntomas persistían entonces obtuviéramos una segunda opinión.

MJ: Sempai mi concejo de hombre a hombre es que vayan lo antes posible con otro médico…. Y no un médico general si no con un ginecólogo.

HI¿Qué insinúas Jenius?

MJ: Pues bueno…son recién casados…digamos que la protección ha disminuido; así que no me extrañaría que un pequeño Ichijyo ande corriendo con Komilia tarde o temprano.

Hikaru miro a Max con cara de incredulidad.

MJ: Hace poco yo pase por lo mismo ¿recuerdas que Milia estaba insoportable?

HI¿Cómo olvidarlo?

Nadie sabía como tratarla era más autoritaria que de costumbre.

MJ: Ni lo menciones sempai….Para mi fue muy difícil explicarle todo lo que le estaba pasando…Pero una vez que sostuve a Komy por primera vez en mis brazos fui el hombre más feliz dentro del SDF-1.

Las puertas del puente del SDF-1 se abrieron, las chicas estaban platicando y se quedaron boquiabiertas al ver que Misa estaba presente.

CLS: Por todos los cielos Misa ¿qué no se supone que deberías de estar en casa guardando reposo?

MH: estaba aburrida y no tenía nada más que hacer; así que decidí venir a ver como marchaban las cosas por aquí sin mi.

CLS: Pues estamos muy bien jovencita regresa a tu casa antes de que me enfade severamente contigo. Shammy esta entrenada para hacerse cargo de tus obligaciones a la perfección.

MH: Si mamá

Misa miro a Claudia como si fuera una niña reprendida por algún adulto, puso sus manos detrás de la espalda y miraba hacia el piso.

De pronto entro Kim con un pan dulce.

MH: Espero que no pienses comerte eso aquí.

Kim miro a Misa no sabía si la estaba regañando.

MH: Yo veo aquí a otras 5 personas es descortés que no traigas para todas.

KK: Pero Misa…yo …yo solo

Vanesa y Shammy soltaron una pequeña risita y Misa le quito el pan a Kim.

MH: Bueno chicas ya casi es la hora del almuerzo. Vamos al comedor.

Las chicas salieron del puente un poco extrañadas por la actitud de la siempre rígida Almirante Hayase. Al llegar al comedor y sentarse las chicas observaron lo mucho que comía Misa y los antojos tan raros que esta tenía, cuando se levanto por una porción extra de helado de mango, las chicas comenzaron a hablar de el cambio de Misa.

CLS: No es normal, acepto que hay días en los que come como todo el escuadrón Skull pero hoy, excedió sus límites.

KK: Yo opino que es el medicamento.

SV¿pero que medicamento te aumenta el apetito?

VL: Tal ves es el "ejercicio extra" que hace con Hikaru.

Milia se acercaba a las chicas con su charola en la mano.

MFJ: Es Misa la que esta comiendo todo eso.

Todas asintieron.

SV: Estamos opinando a que se debe.

MFJ: Es sencillo.

CLS¿Qué?

MFJ: Misa y Hikaru acaban de concebir a un bebé.

Las chicas se quedaron sin habla….

MFJ: En serio no se han dado cuenta, el aumento de su apetito, los antojos, su semblante…Hikaru le comento a Max que tiene mareo y vómitos al despertarse. No se necesita ser un genio para saber que Misa esta embarazada.

Misa se acerco de nuevo a la mesa y saludo a Milia.

MFJ: Bueno chicas me despido..Almirante.

Milia se cuadro y antes de darse la media vuelta miro a Misa.

MFJ: Almirante…yo que usted consultaba a un médico especializado en cosas femeninas un gencólogo.

CLS: Ginecólogo.

MFJ: Exacto un ginecólogo y muchísimas felicidades Komilia- chan ya no estará solita.

Misa miro algo extrañada a Milia y las chicas sonrieron discretamente acto seguido Misa les lanzó una mirada asesina y callaron de inmediato.

De pronto la alarma empezó a sonar, las chicas se levantaron de la mesa y corrieron hacia el puente, Misa las siguió instintivamente; se colocó en su estación y empezó a observar lo que pasaba en su monitor.

MH: Vanesa quiero un reporte de lo que estas viendo en tu monitor.

VL: Misa son un grupo de Queadlunn- Raus.

Misa apretó con fuerza los puños y golpeo fuertemente su consola.

En el hángar los pilotos corrían a tomar sus respectivas posiciones.

MH: A todos los escuadrones repórtense de inmediato en el hángar.

Las alarmas comenzaron a escucharse por toda ciudad Macross y la voz de la almirante Hayase repetía la frase tan conocida y temida por todos.

MH: A todos los civiles se les ordena acudir al refugio más cercano Esto no es un simulacro…REPITO ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO.

Terminado el mensaje la imagen de Hikaru apareció en el TACNET.

HI¿qué haces ahí? Se supone que deberías de estar en la casa y no en la base.

MH: Esa no es la manera de dirigirse a un oficial superior General.

HI: pero Misa…

MH: General despegue de inmediato y no cuestione mis órdenes de lo contrario….

HI: Demonios mujer ni tu propia salud te interesa lo suficiente como para dejar a un lado tu deber.

MH: General Ichijyo ¿no escucho la orden de despegue?

HI: Hikaru apretó fuertemente los puños y despegó.

Las chicas estaban atentas a sus monitores y concentradas en sus deberes, Misa sintió un mareo repentino; Claudia alcanzó a tomarla entre sus brazos antes de que desvaneciera.

CLS: Misa ¿Estas bien?

MH: Seguro no se distraigan, estamos en pleno combate yo estaré bien.

KK: pero Misa…

MH: Nada de peros continúen con sus deberes.

Afuera del SDF-1 en el espacio aéreo, el escuadrón Skull se había encargado del grupo de zentraedis rebeldes que habían decidido atacar.

HI: Skull 01 a Delta 01 repito Líder Skull a Delta 01.

La cara de Hikaru aparecía en el TACNET

MH: Aquí Delta01 adelante Líder Skull

HI: Misión cumplida mamá pelicano, los polluelos regresan al nido.

Dijo Hikaru con el tono de voz más helado que Misa hubiera podido recibir del joven piloto, sin darle la oportunidad a Misa de decir algo más Hikaru apago el TACNET. Las chicas estuvieron calladas al parecer el Huracán Hayase estaba a punto de tocar tierra y ellas sabían perfectamente que cuando la Señora Ichijyo se enojaba arrasaba con todo a su paso; así que decidieron no entrometerse. Misa apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula su idea era ir al hángar y gritarle un poco a ese piloto rebelde y desobediente, de pronto se le revolvió el estómago y salió corriendo.

Al cabo de unos minutos Claudia encontró a Misa en el baño enjuagándose la boca y más pálida que la nieve.

CLS: Misa… Esto no es normal…Comienzo a pensar que Milia tiene razón.

MH: razón…Milia ¿en que?

CLS: Pues tu humor, tus mareos, tus náuseas. Y a decir verdad esta vez Hikaru no se equivoco solo estaba preocupado por ti es tu esposo y tiene todo el derecho de reclamarte pero no lo hizo y te apuesto una hamburguesa doble con queso a que estabas dispuesta a salir a la pista de aterrizaje y gritarle lo indisciplinado, insubordinado y exasperante que es…pero Misa esta vez tu estas mal amiga mía.

Los ojos de Misa inmediatamente se cristalizaron y no supo que hacer más que arrojarse a los brazos de su amiga y llorar desconsolada.

Una vez que Misa se tranquilizó Claudia volvió a hablar.

CLS: Considera lo que te dijo Milia deberías de acudir al ginecólogo.

MH: Claudia puedo ser totalmente sincera contigo

CLS: Dime cariño…

MH: tengo un poco de miedo.

CLS: Miedo ¿tú? La señorita número uno de la academia del UN.

MH: vamos Claudia no te burles.

CLS: No me burlo cariño…solo que encuentro difícil de creer que Miss perfecta Hayase digo Ichijyo tenga miedo de algo.

MH: Nunca había hablado más en serio en mi vida Claudia; verás siempre he puesto mi deber como prioridad antes de cualquier cosa, pero las cosas han cambiado radicalmente; es decir mi matrimonio con Hikaru parece salido de un cuento de hadas e imagínate si un ser pequeñito y hermoso llega para complementar nuestras vidas… Apenas si puedo cuidar a Hikaru y a mi misma. Me pregunto si seré una madre ideal para un niño, es decir la vida de Hikaru y mía se basan el 70 en la milicia y no se si sea un buen ambiente para que un niño se desarrolle.

CLS: Pretextos… Misa tu vienes de un gran linaje militar y ve en lo que te convertiste…así que… Yo creo y mi corazón me dice que serás una excelente madre; he visto como tratas a Komy-chan y creo firmemente que estas lista para una alegría extra en tu vida te lo mereces.

MH: Gracias amiga.

Misa se limpio las lágrimas con las yemas de los dedos y salieron del baño.

Suspiro profundamente y miro de nuevo a Claudia, quien asintió y le dedico una mirada de hermana mayor.

MH: Bueno creo que debo irme.

CLS: Claro cariño y no olvides hacer tu cita con el ginecólogo.

MH: Lo haré.

Misa se dio la media vuelta y Claudia solo se quedo observando a su amiga en lo que ella se dirigía al corredor que la llevaría al hángar del escuadrón Skull.

Hikaru estaba revisando a su VF-1S cuando Misa entro en el hángar de inmediato los demás pilotos supieron que debían de desaparecer de la nueva zona de guerra antes de que la furia del legendario huracán Hayase arrasara con ellos también.

MH: General Ichijyo.

Hikaru volteo y se cuadro ante Misa.

HI: Almirante Hayase si vino a gritarme creo que no es el momento ni el lugar, acabo de perder a un novato miembro de mi escuadrón y debo de escribir una carta de condolencia a sus padres antes de entregar mi reporte a la Primer Oficial La Salle.

MH: Hikaru no es eso.

HI: Solicito permiso para retirarme.

Hikaru comenzaba a caminar dándole la espalda a Misa.

MH: Hikaru….Lo siento en verdad…

La voz de Misa se había quebrado al emitir estas palabras; Hikaru se detuvo en seco y volteo a ver a Misa.

Ella bajo su mirada y estaba a punto de darse la media vuelta cuando Hikaru la tomo por sorpresa de la cintura y delicadamente le dio la vuelta para mirarla de frente.

HI: Es enserio

MH: Misa solo movió su cabeza dejando escapar un enorme sollozo y ocultando su cara en el pecho de su piloto.

HI: Amor no tienes por que sentir vergüenza por decir lo siento.

MH: En verdad lo siento…lamento mucho mi comportamiento de los últimos días sinceramente no se que pasa conmigo.

HI: Esta bien amor no hay nada que disculpar.

Hikaru tomo el rostro de Misa entre sus manos y le plantó un pequeño beso en la frente.

MH: Vamos a casa amor.

HI: Claro princesa.

MH: Hikaru me haces un favor…

HI: Por ti todo…

MH¿podríamos pasar a la farmacia antes de llegar a casa?

HI: Claro amor ¿se te acabo la medicina?

MH: no precisamente

De camino a la casa Misa entro a la farmacia y dejo a Hikaru esperando en el auto; no tardo mucho en salir; una vez en su casa Hikaru observaba curiosamente la bolsita que le habían entregado a Misa en la farmacia, tenía curiosidad del contenido pero tuvo que esperarse hasta después de la cena para saberlo.

HI: Y bien ¿qué compraste en la farmacia?

MH: Esto.

Misa sacó de la bolsa una prueba de embarazo casera.

HI: Es una broma verdad.

MH: Misa movió negativamente la cabeza. No amor tengo un retraso de un mes. Y las chicas me aconsejaron ir a un ginecólogo; así que antes de hacerme más ilusiones prefiero tener la certeza de que estamos embarazados…

Hikaru se levanto de la mesa y le dio un beso a Misa de inmediato puso su mano en el vientre de Misa.

HI: Hola pequeña soy tu papá.

Hikaru movía circularmente la mano y en un momento se inclino para besar el abdomen de Misa, ella sonrió y se sentía feliz ante la reacción de Hikaru.

MH: Aun no sabemos si estamos embarazados. Y tampoco el sexo del bebé.

HI: No te preocupes se que es niña.

MH: Estas listo.

HI: Por supuesto…

La joven pareja abrió la prueba de embarazo casera y leyeron cuidadosamente el instructivo el cual siguieron al pie de la letra.

Mientras pasaban los 5 minutos de espera Hikaru decidió romper la tensión con una plática amena

HI: Amor esto nunca lo habíamos platicado pero ¿has pensado en los nombres de nuestros hijos?

MH: Misa asintió…si es niña pienso ponerle Sakiko como mi madre….

HI: Y si es niño…

MH: Lo llamaremos Takashi.

HI: Como tu padre…Takashi Ichijyo suena bastante bien….

MH¿No te gusta el nombre de Sakiko?

HI: Si me gusta amor pero estaba pensando en algo fuera de lo común ¿Qué te parece Miku?

MH¿Miku?

HI: Así es una combinación de nuestros nombres Mi por Misa…

MH: y el ku ¿de donde lo sacaste?

HI: Del ru de Hikaru pero suena mejor con ku así que será Miku…. ¿te agrada la idea?

MH: Miku Ichijyo claro que me agrada.

Los minutos parecían haberse vuelto una eternidad para Misa y Hikaru y ambos estaban ansiosos por conocer el resultado, Misa miro la prueba.

HI¿Y bien?

Misa estaba sin habla.

HI: Anda Misa sea lo que sea sabes que cuentas conmigo.

Misa empezó a derramar lagrimas de felicidad.

Abrazo fuertemente a Hikaru y le susurro al oído.

MH: Señor Ichijyo usted va a ser papá.


	12. EYES ON ME

**EYES ON ME**

**DISCLAIMER: **Estos personajes pertenecen a Haruhiko Mikimoto, Shouji Kawamori y la Saga de Macross. Esta historia se centra en el Ai Oboete Imasu ka y el Macross Flashback 2012. La canción se llama eyes on me y es del video juego final fantasy VIII

**DEDICATORIAS:**

A LAMG Y HMMR

A Lily toma este episodio como un regalo de cumpleaños algo atrasado, Evi y Sary que siempre me animan a continuar escribiendo.

A mikiome y Lucy Sandoval por sus reviews….

* * *

La noticia del embarazo de Misa se esparció tan rápido que para la hora del almuerzo era encabezado de todos los periódicos, revistas y noticieros de Ciudad Macross y anexos.

La señorita Macross estaba recibiendo su masaje diario y mientras disfrutaba de su masaje tenía puesto el canal de telenovelas obviamente estaba al pendiente de la emisión de su programa de chismes favoritos, el masajista de Minmay ponía caras ya que la estrellita estaba súper consentida y cada movimiento con presión que el ejercía sobre el cuerpo de la misma era motivo de una larga discusión acerca del correcto tratamiento que el valiosísimo cuerpo de Lynn Minmay debería de recibir. Michael estaba considerando seriamente en renunciar y aceptar gustoso el empleo de guarda espalda que una compañía le había ofrecido pero la remuneración económica no se comparaba con aquella que le daba la Señorita Macross.

Minmay en ese momento estaba boca abajo solamente una toalla de color rosa cubría su esbelta figura; estaba quedándose profundamente dormida, cuando la mención del nombre de Hikaru Ichijyo y Misa Hayase llamo su atención, así que trato de vencer el sueño y se tallo los ojos levemente para no arruinar el peeling que le acababan de hacer a su rostro.

Por su parte la periodista en jefe del noticiero vespertino esta dando a conocer el último comunicado que habían enviado a todos los medios de comunicación desde las oficinas del Almirantazgo del Megaroad, informando el embarazo de la Almirante Misa Hayase y el General Hikaru Ichijyo, Minmay no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, parecía una pesadilla vuelta a la realidad, hace un par de meses soñaba con que el noviazgo salido del cuento de hadas acabaría tan repentinamente como empezó, después vino la boda y sus esperanzas comenzaron a desvanecerse y ahora el anuncio tan precipitado del primer heredero Ichijyo.

Su mente voló a la noche anterior cuando estaba escribiendo otra canción inspirada en lo que sentía por Hikaru y sus vivencias a su lado. Estaba revisando la lírica de la canción y suspiraba profundamente añorando que los brazos del piloto se cerraran a su alrededor y sentir la respiración de Hikaru en su oído, sabía que justamente era Misa la que recibía ahora ese tipo de atenciones.

Whenever sang my songs

Siempre que cante mis canciones

On the stage, on my own

En el escenario, por mi cuenta

Whenever said my words

Cada que diga mis palabras

Wishing they would be heard

Deseando que sean escuchadas

I saw you smiling at me

Te vi sonriendome

Was it real or just my fantasy?

Era real o solo mi fantasía?

You'd always be there in the corner

Siempre estarás aquí en la esquina

Of this tiny little bar

De este pequeño bar

Pensaba en una de las últimas veces que paso con él por iniciativa propia, cuando sus pasos dentro del SDF-1 la llevaron hasta su camarote para decirle que no le importaba lo que había vivido al lado de esa mujer que lo perdonaba y lo amaba

My last night here for you

Mi última noche aquí para ti

Same old songs, just once more

Una vez más, las mismas viejas canciones

My last night here with you?

Mi ultima noche aqui contigo

Maybe yes, maybe no

Tal vez si, Tal vez no

I kind of liked it your way

Creo que me gusto la manera

How you shyly placed your eyes on me

En que tímidamente posaste tus ojos en mí

Did you ever know

Alguna vez supiste

That I had mine on you?

¿Que tenía los míos puestos en ti?

Esos eran los últimos versos que ella había escrito antes de quedarse profundamente dormida, soñando nuevamente con que algún día después de un concierto Hikaru la estaría esperando en su camerino para decirle que siempre fue ella quien debió permanecer a su lado y que cometió un fatal error al permanecer con Misa.

La voz de Michael la trajo de regreso a la tierra.

M¿hacen bonita pareja no? Supongo que cualquier criatura que sea procreada por ese par será hermosa como su madre la Almirante Hayase esta guapísima y aparte dicen que es muy inteligente.

Minmay se levanto de la cama de masajes bastante molesta y sin darse cuenta se tropezó con la toalla que rodeaba su cuerpo así que fue a dar directamente al suelo de bruces, la señorita Macross se puso histérica al instante, los asistentes y su masajista trataron de ahogar las risas que la escena les había provocado, pero Minmay solo respondió corriendo a todos de su habitación, con las lagrimas en el rostro a lo cual el masajista y los asistentes pensaron que se debía a la pena de haber tropezado en público.

Kaiffun fue el único que permaneció al lado de su hermana observando a Minmay que caminaba de un lado hacia el otro de la habitación.

LM: Dije que quería permanecer a solas.

LK¿Aún sigues lloriqueando por ese piloto?

LM¿qué parte de quiero estar a solas no entendiste?

LK: No entiendo por que no lo dejas hacer su vida y tu continuas con la tuya.

LM: Es simple Kaifunn. Yo estoy enamorada de él.

LK: Ichijyo solo es un capricho para ti.

LM¿qué dijiste?

LK: nada

Kaiffun no tenía ganas de discutir por diez millonésima vez en lo que iba de esa semana los sentimientos de su hermana, bastante tenía con que los medios lo habían acosado toda la mañana esperando una "exclusiva" de la opinión de Minmay con respecto al embarazo de la Almirante Hayase. Así que se levanto del sillón se dirigió al frigobar y saco una botellita de whiskey que de inmediato vació en un vaso.

LM: Es muy temprano para que comiences a beber.

LK: Es muy tarde para que te arrepientas de todo lo que le hiciste a Hikaru.

Minmay quiso replicar pero no pudo emitir comentario alguno.

LK: siempre he pensado que calladita no te ves más bonita pero te defiendes mejor.

LM: Eres un idiota.

Minmay tomo del clóset un par de jeans y una blusa se dirigió al tocador y cerro la puerta tras de si. Media hora más tarde Minmay salió del tocador y salió de la habitación del hotel sin que Kaiffun notara su ausencia.

Vagaba por el centro comercial de Ciudad Macross esperando no ser descubierta por algún fan o peor aún un paparazzi, sus pasos la guiaron al expendio de hamburguesas, ordenó una hamburguesa doble con queso, aros de cebolla grandes y una soda sabor cola sin hielo, la depresión en la que se había hundido desde hace algunos meses la estaban obligando a romper la dieta.

Se sentó en el lugar más apartado del establecimiento; en la barra coloco la charola que contenía su orden y de su bolsillo sacó la libreta donde escribía sus canciones, revisó el último párrafo que había escrito y con la pluma en mano decidió volver a la tarea de concentrarse.

Volvió a pensar en ese chico de cabellos rebeldes que tanto se había preocupado por ella en un pasado no tan lejano, pero distante y confuso. Recordó el momento en que ella regreso al SDF-1 tras permanecer cautiva unos meses en la flota de Bodolza. Cuando supo en definitiva que había sobrevivido al rescate que inicio ese tipo alcohólico al que Hikaru llamaba Sempai.

Darling, so there you are

Cariño, asi que ahi estas

With that look on your face

Con esa mirada en el rostro

As if you're never hurt

Como si nunca te hubieran lastimado

As if you're never down

Como si nunca hubieras caido

Shall I be the one for you

Sere la unica para ti

Who pinches you softly but sure

Que te pellizque quedito pero segura

If frown is shown then

Si tu ceño me lo demuestra

I will know that you are no dreamer

Sabre que no eres un soñador

So let me come to you

Asi que dejame acercarme

Close as I wanted to be

Tan cerca como quiero estar

Close enough for me

Tan cerca para mi

To feel your heart beating fast

Que sienta tu corazón latir rápidamente

And stay there as I whisper

Y que permanezca ahí mientras susurro

How I loved your peaceful eyes on me

Lo mucho que amo tus ojos tranquilos en mí

did you ever know

alguna ves supiste

That I had mine on you

Que tenía puestos los míos en ti

Terminaba de escribir ese verso cuando su concentración fue interrumpida por un grupo de chicas escandalosas que se sentaban en una mesa que se ubicaba a espaldas de Minmay.

MFJ: Ya ven se los dije. Misa si esta embarazada.

CLS: Para ser una meltran debo decir que has agilizados tus instintos humanos.

Las chicas rieron en lo que un joven apuesto de cabello color azul acercaba una sillita para bebé.

KK¿Cómo creen que le llamaran al bebé?

Max sentó a Komilia en la sillita y dejo a las chicas seguir con su conversación ya que tenía que recoger las charolas con las ordenes de las chicas.

SV: Pues platique con Hikaru en la mañana y me dijo que si era niña le pondrían Miku.

VL¿Miku?

SV: Así es.

KK: Pero por que Miku digo…. Hubieran escogido otro nombre.

Max llegaba con las charolas.

MJ: Pues por que según Hikaru… Miku es la contracción de Misa y Hikaru.

CLS: Típico en Ichijyo no le gusta complicarse la existencia demasiado.

VL: Y ¿si es niño?

MFJ: Bueno hace poco que me encontré a Misa en el hospital y estaba viendo un libro de nombres para bebé. Ella me comentó que quería ponerle Takashi en honor a su difunto padre.

Minmay trato de volver a su canción dejando a un lado los comentarios de los amigos del matrimonio Ichijyo; después de todo ellos no sabían que la cantante también se encontraba ahí así que pudo escribir un de verso más.

Darling, so share with me

Cariño asi que comparteme

Your love if you have enough

Tu amor si tienes suficiente

Your tears if your're holding back

Tus lagrimas si las contienes

Or pain if that's what it is

O tu dolor si eso es lo que es

How can I let you know

Como puedo hacerte saber

I'm more than the dress and the voice

Que soy más que un vestido y una voz

Just reach me out then

Solo alcanzame para que

You will know that you're not dreaming

Que sepas que no estas soñando

Minmay no lo soporto más así que cerro súbitamente la pequeña libreta y salio corriendo del lugar; olvidando la libretita sobre la mesa y chocando en contra de Hikaru y Misa a la entrada del local sin darse cuenta.

HI: Hey fíjate por dónde caminas.

LM: Lo siento

Hikaru y Misa se dirigieron al lugar donde todos estaban reunidos cuando en la barra de enfrente un bolso abandonado llamo la atención de Hikaru.

HI: Oigan ese lugar ha estado vacío desde hace rato y dejaron un bolso ahí.

CLS: SI era de una chica que pensamos que había ido al baño.

KK¿lo abra olvidado?

MFJ: Za

MH: Debemos llevarlo a la caja con las cosas extravíadas.

SV: Vamos Misa tal vez tenga algo que nos de señas de a quien pertenece el bolso y podamos regresarlo a la propietaria en persona.

Vanesa, Shammy y Kim ya se habían levantado y estaban esculcando el bolso cuando las tres voltearon a verse en silencio.

CLS¿qué pasa?

VL: Pues…pues

MJ¿si?

KK: El bolso

HI¿Qué hay con él?

SV: el bolso pertenece a Minmay.


	13. Disculpa aceptada

**DISCLAIMER: **Estos personajes pertenecen a Shouji Kawamori, Haruhiko Mikimoto y la saga de Macross.

**DEDICATORIAS:**

A LAMG Y HMMR

A mi mejor amiga en el mundo ósea Lily-chan

A Sary, Evi y todas las hermanitas Hayase.

En especial a todos por la espera, actualmente estoy en mi segundo trimestre de embarazo y espero que este bebito me deje escribir más a menudo.

* * *

Minmay trato de alejarse lo más rápido que pudo del local, últimamente solo podía huir de todo estaba cansada, agobiada, sentía que ya no podía caer más bajo, estaba hastiada de su comportamiento y difícilmente toleraba en lo que se había convertido, finalmente había llegado a aquel rincón de la reconstruida ciudad Macross donde podía encontrar un poco de paz, sus manos sostenían su cabeza, sollozaba vehementemente quería arrancar esa profunda soledad que la acechaba desde hacía tanto tiempo, si ella sabía que necesitaba, quería volver a ser Minmay la persona, no la voz detrás de una canción antigua y mucho menos la señorita Macross.

Al buscar un cigarrillo en su bolsa observo que lo había perdido se dejo caer pesadamente sobre aquella banca en la que cito por primera vez a Hikaru Ichijyo y no pudo más que inhalar la mayor cantidad de aire posible antes de que los nervios y la desesperación hicieran de ella su presa especial.

Una vez que hubo recuperado la calma, decidió ponerse de pie y andar sobre sus pasos hasta regresar al local de hamburguesas, el lugar donde había pasado la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible como para poder haber olvidado ahí su bolso.

Tímidamente se acerco a la caja y le pregunto al dependiente si alguien de pura casualidad le entrego un bolso extraviado.

El dependiente de la tienda le informo a Minmay que su turno había comenzado no más de 10 minutos antes pero que iba ir a revisar a la caja de objetos extraviados por si acaso alguien lo hubiera encontrado. Las noticias que recibió Minmay fueron negativas, así que fue directamente a la barra donde antes se había sentado, llevándose una gran sorpresa Hikaru y Misa se habían unido al grupo de personas que la habían hecho sentir tan mal sin que ellos lo notaran y por eso había abandonado el lugar.

La escena no era agradable a la vista de Minmay, Hikaru tenía los brazos colocados alrededor del vientre y cintura de Misa y Misa untaba un poco más de queso cheddar a la papá frita que le ofrecía a Hikaru y gustoso la devoraba.

Minmay se quedo pasmada, su boca estaba seca y de pronto la escena se torno un poco peor Hikaru se acercaba peligrosamente a Misa y le llenaba la frente de pequeños besos, tiernos pero cargados de ese sentimiento que él nunca llego a tener hacia Minmay, estaban plagados de amor.

Misa de pronto sintió una mirada que la hizo sentirse un poco incómoda, volvió sobre su hombro y noto que Minmay estaba justo detrás de ellos y tenía una cara de pocos amigos, discretamente le dio a Hikaru un pequeño golpe en las costillas y le hizo un gesto de que se volteara sobre su hombro izquierdo; el hábilmente dirigió su mirada hacia la dirección que Misa le había indicado y al cruzar su mirada con la de Minmay esta quería salir corriendo de nuevo; Misa se disculpo y se levanto de la mesa llevándose consigo el bolso de Minmay antes de que la señorita Macross pudiera salir del local de hamburguesas la tomo por los hombros e hizo que esta diera la media vuelta.

LM¿No tendrás problemas con tu esposa por salir corriendo detrás de mí?

MH: Hikaru no tendría por que tener problemas conmigo, confió en él y se que en cualquier ocasión que hablara contigo no estando yo presente él me lo mencionaría.

LM: Ah eres tú.

MH: Así es solo quería devolverte esto.

Misa le extendió el brazo en señal de que le estaba devolviendo su bolso.

LM: Gracias.

Minmay agacho la cabeza.

MH: De nada. Pero debes de ser más cuidadosa con tus pertenencias, cualquier fan hubiera sacado provecho de esta situación.

Misa se dio la media vuelta y regreso a la mesa que compartía con su esposo y sus amigos.

Cuando llego a su mesa todos estaban en silencio, algo inusual entre el grupo de amigos y la única que decidió romper ese silencio incomodo fue Milia.

MFJ¿Y bien? Fijando su mirada hacia Misa.

MH: Nada.

CLS: Vamos Misa ¿que paso con la señorita simpatía?

MH: Nada solo le regrese su bolso, eso es todo.

HI: Además no tendría por que pasar algo, digo solo le entregaste un objeto extraviado.

KK: Sinceramente yo quería quedarme el bolso y subastarlo por Internet.

Todos rieron ante el comentario de Kim.

MH: Eso mismo fue lo que le dije que tenía que ser más cuidadosa con sus objetos personales, por que cualquier fan podría tomar ventaja de esta situación.

MFJ: Yo hubiera actuado diferente.

Todos miraron a Milia ante su comentario.

CLS: A que te refieres con que actuarías diferente.

MFJ: Si hubiera buscado algo en su bolso para ponerle en evidencia ante los medios, después de todo en la guerra todo se vale y no hay mejor recompensa que destruir lenta y dolorosamente a tu enemigo.

Milia doblaba lenta y cruelmente la lata vacía de Petit Cola que tenía delante de ella, su cara reflejaba una crueldad que disfrutaba, cara que solo Hikaru y Max habían visto en batalla cuando ella piloteaba su VF-1J, y tenía fijo algún enemigo que no saldría vivo del enfrentamiento encontra de la mejor piloto mujer de la flota meltran y actualmente la flota del UN SPACY.

CLS: Milia sinceramente nunca me hubiera gustado ser tu enemiga.

Max abrazo a Milia y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, automáticamente las facciones de la meltran se suavizaron y una dulce sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

MFJ: Bueno eso es lo que yo hubiera hecho, pero Misa es diferente digamos que ella es…. Más madura como ustedes los micraan dicen.

MH: Tengo que aclararles algo, yo no considero a Minmay mi enemiga nunca lo ha sido y nunca lo será, además de que Hikaru no es un trofeo, es un ser humano con sentimientos y una persona maravillosa con la que he decidido pasar el resto de mi vida y de la cual estoy loca y profundamente enamorada, además no me corresponde juzgarla, ella es una figura pública y es bastante estresante estar rodeada de gente interesada y falsas amistades todo el tiempo, a decir verdad a de tener una vida bastante solitaria.

HI: Me alegra saber que no solo soy un ejemplar bastante varonil y un excelente prospecto para procrear humanos superiores para asegurar la supervivencia de la raza humana.

MH¿Y quién te dijo esa gran mentira?

HI: Tu.

MH: De ser un excelente ejemplar tendrías que ser un clon de ese guapísimo actor que se llamaba Brad Pitt.

HI: Pues para que usted lo sepa señora Ichijyo soy más guapo y varonil que ese actor.

CLS¿Y cuando despertaste que te paso?

HI: Muy graciosa Claudia.

Hikaru puso cara de indignación.

HI: Además hay muchas nuevas reclutas que piensan que soy sexy…pero para su desgracia y mi buena fortuna solo soy de una persona para siempre y por siempre.

Hikaru volvió a abrazar a Misa y esta vez la beso en los labios con gran pasión.

LM: Perdonen la interrupción pero yo… yo…

Minmay estaba dolida en su orgullo y pedir una disculpa era uno de los gestos que más se le dificultaba a la estrellita. Todos la observaban interesados al ver que la señorita Macross había regresado y estaba de pie enfrente de ellos, incluso Shammy se había olvidado de seguir absorbiendo su malteada a través de la pajilla.

LM: Almirante Hayase, yo solo quería disculparme por el comportamiento que mostré hace rato.

MH: Disculpa aceptada.

Misa volteo de nuevo hacia Hikaru y estaba acomodándole un mechón de su cabello rebelde.

LM: Además quería ofrecerles estos boletos en señal de que mi disculpa es sincera, son para un programa de televisión, el productor me los dio para que asistiera mi familia y amigos y en vista a que ustedes son lo más cercano a ambos pues no me gustaría que se desperdiciaran y que pudieran asistir.

Minmay sacó los boletos de su bolso y se puso a repartirlos entre el trío, la familia Jenius y el matrimonio Ichijyo.

LM: Bueno eso es todo lo que quería decirles.

Minmay de inmediato se dio la media vuelta y desapareció del lugar.

VL: Vaya eso si que fue algo inesperado.

KK: Una disculpa de la señorita Macross, me hubiera gustado tener una grabadora y un micrófono para venderle la cinta a los medios.

CLS: Impresionante en verdad.

SV: Yo solo puedo decir que aunque sonó hipócrita eso de que son como mi familia y amigos … yo no desaprovechare este boletito muchos chicos guapos son fans de Minmay y tal vez pueda conocer a alguien gentil y que quiera salir conmigo.

MFJ: Bueno chicas creo que es hora de que nosotros atendamos un llamado de la naturaleza de Komilia.

Milia tomaba a la pequeña Komilia en brazos y se dirigía al sanitario para poder cambiarle el pañal a la pequeña, las chicas de inmediato se disculparon y se levantaron de la mesa dejando solos a Max y Hikaru.

MJ¿Y bien sempai?

HI: pues no lo se Max.

MJ: Una vez más Minmay se empeña en entrar a la fuerza en tu vida.

HI: Esta vez no le dejare el camino tan fácil Max, ella esta acostumbrada a obtener todo lo que le gusta con solo tronar los dedos y yo ya tengo mi vida hecha, a mi lado esta la mujer que en verdad amo, mi hija viene en camino y mi carrera va en ascenso así que puedo decir que tengo todo lo que un hombre puede desear.

MJ: Bueno Sempai nunca he dudado de que amas a Misa y que has hecho las cosas como un verdadero hombre con ella, pero aun tengo mis dudas acerca de Minmay, ella no cederá tan fácil.

HI: Max ella debe entender que no soy para ella, que yo tengo mi vida hecha.

MJ: Lo se, pero no conoces los propósitos de una mujer despechada y desairada.

HI: Por su bien espero que en esos planes no entre Misa o Miku si no conocerá el otro lado de la moneda.


	14. EL ALBUM DE LAS PROMESAS

**EL ALBUM DE LAS PROMESAS**

**DISCLAIMER: **Estos personajes pertenecen a Shouji Kawamori, Haruhiko Mikimoto y la saga de Macross este fanfiction se sitúa en el universo del Ai Oboete Imasu Ka.

**DEDICATORIAS:**

A las hermanitas Hayase.

A LAMG, HMMR y MAMR.

A Claudia y todos los fans de Roy Focker.

Esta actualización va con dedicatoria especial al maestro de maestros el gran Shouji Kawamori que hace veinticinco años nos entrego una serie que de alguna u otra forma nos ha hecho soñar y creer en el amor y la amistad que trascienden más allá de toda frontera y característica cultural. Arigatou Gozai Mas.

**N/A: En este episodio hice algunas referencias a Macross Zero y al intro del video ju****ego Ai Oboete Imasu Ka para PS2, en el cual Roy, Hikaru, Max y Hayao son llamados a combate para defender el sdf-1 (recuerden que en el Ai Oboete Imasu Ka Hikaru, Max y Hayao ya eran miembros del Skull cuando se inicia el ataque zentraedi a la tierra).**

* * *

Los meses que siguieron al embarazo de Misa transcurrieron lentamente para la joven pareja, los últimos detalles del Megaroad estaban afinados, Misa, Hikaru y la demás tripulación dentro de la nueva nave ya estaban prácticamente instalados dentro de la misma.

Ahora el matrimonio Ichijyo tenía una nueva misión hacer lo más confortable, la barraca del Almirantazgo para la creciente familia; Misa había ordenado que en las paredes de lo que sería el dormitorio de la pequeña Miku Ichijyo, se colocaran cenefas con animales que habitaban la tierra preferentemente leones. Por su parte Hikaru se había encargado de pequeños detalles en la habitación de su hija, como unas lámparas que al encenderlas se reflejaban las constelaciones de la vía láctea en la pared de la habitación de Miku y en otra de ellas el sistema solar a donde pertenecía la tierra, también habían pintado el techo de color azul cielo y colocaron estrellas, cometas y planetas de plástico que en la noche irradiaban luz fluorescente. Ambos habían elegido unos hermosos edredones color durazno y la cuna de la pequeña la había fabricado el mismo Hikaru en la cabecera de la cuna la pequeña tenía una familia de leones y el pequeño cachorro dormitaba en las patas delanteras de su madre mientras que en el fondo un majestuoso león macho miraba con devoción a la hembra y su cachorro. En uno de los barandales de la cuna habían colgado un carrusel que los Jenius habían encontrado en un almacén para bebés el carrusel tenía unos pequeños valkiryes y la música que emitía el carrusel cuando alguien le daba cuerda era pequeña serenata nocturna de Mozart.

Pero esas no eran todas las sorpresas que acompañaban al matrimonio Ichijyo, la señorita Macross había dejado por la paz a Misa y Hikaru y cuando se llegaba a encontrar con la feliz pareja solo se limitaba a saludarlos, al parecer la estrellita comenzaba a vivir su vida y hasta sus canciones sonaban con más sentimiento y sentido cosa que antes no había sucedido, Minmay estaba dedicada en cuerpo y alma a escribir sus canciones que por sorprendente que parezca ya no hablaban de desamor o un amor perdido, si no hablaban de esperanza y de una nueva era de paz, incluso cuando tenía presentaciones y conciertos en vivo su banda presentaba músicos zentrans y meltrans, era impresionante ver la enorme batería en el escenario y una meltran de casi nueve metros golpeando con gracia y cadencia los platillos y el bombo.

La nueva campaña para el megaroad incluía comerciales informativos que se transmitían constantemente en el Galaxy Network y en la MBS y estos muchas veces mostraban la nueva cara que el UN SPACY quería demostrarle a los sobrevivientes de la primer guerra espacial, en algunos de ellos mostraban al afamado escuadrón skull en la pista de la base de ciudad Macross, en otros a jóvenes cadetes zentraedis, meltran y humanos en entrenamiento, otras tantas era el ya conocido comercial de Minmay en uniforme militar, eso sumo puntos para que muchos jóvenes quisieran enlistarse, los civiles quisieron sumarse a las filas del megaroad para cumplir sus sueños de la infancia de ser astronautas y viajar por la galaxia colonizando y descubriendo planetas para la futura preservación de su propia especie.

Solamente faltaba una semana; para el lanzamiento Max y Milia pidieron licencia para tomarse esa semana de vacaciones y estar cerca de sus amigos los últimos momentos en que estarían todos juntos; así que se dieron a la tarea de hacer un pequeño video con fotos, entrevistas y algunas anécdotas para que lo vieran sus amigos antes del despegue del megaroad, después de todo no tenían la certeza de que tan lejos los llevaría esta misión y si alguna vez volverían a reunirse. Misa estaba sumamente nerviosa, de antemano sabía que la pequeña Miku no nacería en la tierra y para la fecha en la que estaba planificado el alumbramiento lo más seguro, es que la pequeña naciera en algún lugar cerca de la vía láctea; aunque Misa era la Almirante del Megaroad muchas de sus obligaciones se transfirieron a Claudia La Salle debido a que estaba entrando en el último trimestre del embarazo; pero eso no mermo el espíritu de aventura que envolvía a esta misión. Las chicas del puente por su parte estaban más concentradas que nunca hasta habían desechado un par de citas con tal de tener todo preparado para el día del lanzamiento.

* * *

Hikaru por su parte estaba en la pista de aterrizaje de ciudad Macross, la flota de los VF-4 que iba a reemplazar al honorable escuadrón Skull había llegado finalmente a las instalaciones del Macross, en estos momentos Hikaru tenía muchísimas cosas en que pensar desde los nervios por ser padre primerizo, y sin dudarlo era lo que más le preocupaba, la tensión y el stress al que estuvo sometido durante el tiempo que fue piloto de prueba de los nuevos VF-4 se vieron disminuidos por las constantes pláticas y consejos que recibía de el único padre experimentado que conocía su mejor amigo Max Jenius. Su relación con Misa era más fuerte que nunca y cada día que pasaba le daba gracias al creador por permitirle sobrevivir y tener esta época de bienestar al lado de todas las personas que el amaba; pero sobre todo por la pequeña que estaba creciendo dentro del vientre de su amada Misa.

Suspiro al escuchar a un escuadrón de valkiryes despegar y su cabello rebelde ondeo con el aire que producían las turbinas de las naves, en sus pensamientos estaban acompañándolo Roy y Kakizake; sabía que Roy de seguro estaría feliz por que Hikaru estaba a punto de ser padre y que finalmente se había decidido a entablar una relación con una chica y que mejor que con Misa Hayase.

Y que Kakizake andaría de arriba para abajo obligándolos a visitar cualquier restaurante que se le pudiera ocurrir antes de que partieran en el Megaroad.

El carraspeo de alguien que estaba detrás de él lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, era Max que en ese momento sostenía dos latas de petit-cola.

MJ: Bien sempai. Estamos a T-48 horas para el despegue ¿No estas emocionado?

HI: Pues para ser honesto contigo Max estoy algo nervioso. No es que me de miedo salir al espacio ni mucho menos; pero no se que cosas esperan por nosotros allá afuera; además en un principio cuando me entere de la llegada de mi primer bebé quería que creciera aquí en la tierra al igual que Misa y yo lo hicimos y que pudiera conocerlos a cada uno de ustedes y llegarlos a querer tanto como nosotros lo hacemos; después de todo aunque no tengamos un lazo consanguíneo somos hermanos.

MJ: Vaya sempai. Últimamente estas muy poético.

Los dos amigos soltaron una carcajada.

HI: Y bien ¿Qué tienen planeado Milia y tu ahora que partiremos en nuestra misión?

MJ: Pues antes que nada Milia y yo hemos considerado la idea de aumentar los miembros de la familia Jenius.

HI: No me digas que Milia y tu están tratando de concebir otro bebé.

MJ: No exactamente sempai. A Milia se le ha metido en la cabeza eso de adoptar un bebé ya sea zentraedi o meltran.

Hikaru solo arqueo las cejas mirando un poco extrañado a Max.

MJ: Si lo se la idea es un poco descabellada y últimamente Milia se empeña en conocer más nuestras costumbres; siento que será un proceso largo y difícil; y aun tengo mis dudas; no es que no quiera darle un hogar a un inocente pero Milia y yo somos bastante jóvenes y creo que aun podemos concebir un par de herederos Jenius.

HI: amigo me alegra que quieras cooperar tan entusiastamente con el proyecto de repoblación humana. Así aseguraras un gran número de integrantes del nuevo escuadrón elite el Dancing Skull que te apuesto será tan famoso y legendario como el SKULL.

MJ: Estas bromeando, digo yo no me opongo a que mi descendencia tenga inclinación por la carrera armamentista, es más Komilia lo trae en los genes; me encanta subirla a la carlinga de mi VF-1S y el Almirante Gloval nos ha dado autorización varias veces a Milia y a mi para subirla en un VF-1D después de todo creo que algún día será un excelente piloto y por que no líder de algún escuadrón elite eso me haría sentir más orgullo por Komy- chan más de lo que ya siento.

HI: Bueno Komilia es una pequeña increíblemente fuerte e inteligente, es muy intrépida y se que no le tiene miedo a volar; te apuesto que en algunos años ella misma te suplicara que la dejes ingresar a la Academia militar; pero no se si yo pueda dejar a Miku pilotear un valkyrie.

MJ: Eso dices ahorita por que a pesar de que ya es un ser pequeñito y de seguro será tan hermosa como Misa , no puede emitir su opinión; pero esa pequeña también lo trae en los genes te olvidas que el 50 por ciento de ella es netamente Hayase una de las familias con más prestigio y carrera militar dentro de la UN; te olvidas que su abuelo peleo en la guerra anti -unificación y que su madre para ese momento estaba graduándose como la mejor de la Academia Militar de oficiales y que pronto sería enviada al servicio activo.

HI: Max eso nunca se me olvidara; cada que tenía una discusión con Misa, alguien se encargaba de recordármelo.

El semblante de Hikaru se entristeció por unos instantes, Max intuyo que era reflejo del recuerdo de Roy.

MJ: Animo sempai. El esta cuidando de todos nosotros y de seguro esta feliz, tu mismo lo has dicho el murió haciendo lo que a él más le gustaba volando y en cumplimiento de su deber; dio su vida por la de 2 personas que él amaba tanto como si fueran de su familia.

Hikaru solo ladeo la cabeza un poco reflexionando en lo que Max acababa de decir; después de todo Roy no solo había sido un ejemplo y un héroe en la primer Guerra espacial, él fue uno de los pilotos de pruebas de los VF-0 y cuando Hikaru, Max y Kakizake se unieron al skull les contaba la historia de la mística isla de los hombres pájaro y de un chico que era su subordinado de nombre Shin Kudo que sin dudarlo cada vez que oían esa historia los incitaba a luchar por sus familias y todo aquello que amaban y valoraban. Sin olvidar todo lo que habían aprendido de Roy, agradeció secretamente su sacrificio y todos los eventos que surgieron a raíz del rescate de Focker.

* * *

Por otro lado Misa estaba empacando lo último de sus pertenencias con ayuda de Claudia, una vez que todo estuvo acomodado en cajas de cartón y rotuladas se sentaron en el sillón de la casa provisional.

La Salle inhalo profundamente y su mente viajo a algunos años atrás de inmediato una risita escapo de sus labios.

MH¿qué es lo que pasa?

CLS: nada

MH¿Cómo que nada? Uno no se ríe de la nada. Anda dime que es tan gracioso.

CLS: Solo recordaba.

MH¿qué recordaste? Digo si es que puedo saber.

CLS: Pensaba en el día que creíste que Ichijyo había desertado, cuando en realidad estaba perdido en una de las bodegas del SDF-1 con Minmay y que asegurabas que era muy infeliz estando en el ejército y que sería mejor que buscara otro empleo y si no mal recuerdo también decías que nunca te ibas a casar, por que para ese entonces ya no te considerabas a ti misma una mujer casadera. Las vueltas que da la vida ¿no crees?

Misa rió tímidamente.

MH: Roy y tú lo sabían ¿No es cierto?

CLS: Saber ¿qué?

MH: Que Hikaru y yo estábamos hechos el uno para el otro.

CLS: Tanto como que fueran almas gemelas no…pero asegurábamos que serían una linda pareja; después de todo tu necesitabas un poco de sabor en tu vida y que mejor que Hikaru; es el único hombre que ha logrado hacerte sentir todas las sensaciones humanamente posibles y con respecto a Hikaru sabíamos que ese chico arrogante y presumido necesitaba mano firme para corregirse y que mejor que la de Misa Hayase una militar comprometida con su carrera.

Ambas amigas soltaron una carcajada; que solo se vio interrumpida por el súbito abrir de una puerta del clóset de blancos.

CLS: Yo la cerrare.

Claudia se levanto del sillón y se dirigió a cerrar la puerta, cuando algo que estaba oculto entre los anaqueles del clóset captó su atención, tomó un pequeño libro forrado con lo que parecían ser recortes del logotipo de una famosa revista para caballeros y en la esquina superior derecha el emblema del Jolly Roger; presumiblemente era un álbum de fotografías con registros pertenecientes a los miembros y ex miembros del skull.

MH¿qué es eso?

CLS: Pensé que se había perdido pero como tu esposo es el actual líder del Skull era lógico que lo mantuviera. Hace años que no lo veía de hecho la última vez que lo vi fue la noche en que Roy y su escuadrón fueron instalados dentro del SDF-1.

Claudia volvió a tomar asiento en el sillón junto a Misa, las manos le temblaban al sostener uno de los preciados tesoros del escuadrón skull y lo abrió con toda la delicadeza que dicho tesoro merecía la mayoría de las personas que habían aportado algo a ese álbum ya se había adelantado en el camino.

En el centro de la primera página estaba escrito en letras grandes:

"TODO LO QUE TIENES QUE DECIDIR ES QUE HACER CON EL TIEMPO QUE SE TE HA CONCEDIDO" JRR Tolkien.

Junto a esta cita estaban todas las firmas de los integrantes del Skull y fechas debajo de ellas, en las que claramente pudo distinguir la caligrafía de Roy, Hikaru, Max, Hayao y la última incursión era de Milia quien aparte de escribir su nombre había trascrito la cita del famoso autor JRR Tolkien a caracteres zentraedis.

Claudia de inmediato le dio vuelta a la página y se encontró una foto muy peculiar. Era Roy acompañado por un piloto ruso, Misa conocía muy bien ese rostro era nada menos y nada más que el piloto as de la fuerza antiunificación DD Ivanov; claro que Ivanov en ese momento era el líder de los pilotos de prueba de las nuevas naves del UN las antecesoras del modelo VF-1, las VF-0 abajo la letra de Roy decía Focker e Ivanov el terror del UN.

La siguiente fotografía mostraba un par de jóvenes delante de un VF-0D y en medio de los dos jóvenes un Roy Focker sonriente en lo que parecía ser el CVN-99 ASUKA II, Claudia acaricio la foto y no pudo evitar que se le escurrieran un par de lágrimas, Misa observo con atención la foto y claramente se leía en la carlinga del VF LT S. Kudo/ LT E. La Salle. Debajo de la foto la leyenda decía Kudo, Focker y La Salle antes del primer vuelo de prueba.

Misa apretó fuertemente la mano de su amiga en señal de apoyo sabía que todo lo que podría decirle en ese momento era en vano ambas habían perdido a su familia durante la guerra de anti-unificación y posteriormente en la Primer guerra espacial.

En la siguiente página estaba Roy abrazando a una chica de cabello rubio y corto, al parecer la chica no tenía ninguna afiliación militar por el contrario vestía una bata blanca y se mostraba un poco reacia al estar tan cerca de Roy.

Misa miro a Claudia.

CLS: Aunque no lo creas cariño, Roy y yo tuvimos una historia similar a la tuya con Hikaru. La chica de la fotografía es Aries Turner el primer amor verdadero de Roy; Aries era compañera de Roy cuando este estaba en la Universidad al parecer fueron novios mucho tiempo; antes de que Roy decidiera dejarla tras un bombardeo en las inmediaciones de la facultad de ciencias donde ambos estudiaban y la muerte trágica de Tom uno de los mejores amigos de Roy lo que lo llevo a unirse al ejército.

MH¿Aries Turner? El nombre me es familiar; espera ya lo recuerdo es la científica que mi padre asigno al CVN-99 ASUKA II tenía un currículo impresionante acerca del estudio de la protocultura, según los reportes Aries falleció en un ataque organizado por el ejército Anti – unificación.

CLS: Efectivamente, meses después Roy fue asignado al CVS-101 Prometheus el otro sobreviviente del ataque del ejército anti – unificación fue mi hermano Edgar para ese momento una nueva historia del Skull estaba por escribirse.

Claudia volvió a cambiar de página Misa abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa que recibió, Roy estaba acompañado por dos pequeños de la misma edad uno evidentemente con rasgos japoneses, de ojos color azul, el cabello enmarañado y el otro chico muy parecido a Roy los tres estaban delante de un Biplano FOKKER rojo.

La foto se titulaba mis posibles herederos; debajo tenía anotado Roy y Aegis Focker con Hikaru Ichijyo. (23/10/2005).

Misa se sorprendió al ver que Hikaru no había cambiado mucho en 7 años.

MH: No sabía que Roy tuviera un hermano menor.

CLS: Muy pocos saben de la existencia de Aegis aunque es un piloto as como Hikaru Aegis a decidido mantenerse fuera del ejército.

MH: Ya veo

En la siguiente página tenía escrito en katakana, hiragana, inglés e italiano.

"LA NUEVA GENERACION"

En ella estaban 3 chicos muy conocidos por todos de izquierda a derecha aparecían Hikaru, Hayao y Max en lo que parecía ser una ceremonia militar, los tres chicos tenían caras de alegría y satisfacción, vestían sus comandos azules con el jolly roger bordado en el pecho.

Las páginas subsecuentes mostraban varias fotos de los VF del escuadrón skull y sus respectivos pilotos. Pero hubo una que capturo la atención de las chicas en ella estaba el escuadrón skull listo para despegar la fecha fue la que llamo su atención 7/02/09.

La fecha en que la historia de la humanidad estaba por tomar un curso diferente ya no se trataba solamente de una amenaza interior si no de la amenaza alienígena.

Dentro de esta sección había fotografías de las instalaciones del SDF-1 en las que solían tener sus ratos de ocio los chicos y algunas otras eran verdaderos recuerdos del regreso de algún combate o los meritos obtenidos de cada uno de los chicos.

Y por último la incorporación de Milia al escuadrón Skull sonriendo felizmente y luciendo su nuevo VF-1J

Al pasar las hojas se encontraron con otra cita que rezaba así:

"HERE ARE BEAUTIES WHICH PIERCE LIKE SWORDS OR BURN LIKE COLD IRON" C.S. Lewis

La primer página de esa sección tenía a Claudia como su protagonista y en la caligrafía que obviamente era de Roy decía My Girl (mi chica) debajo de ella decía Claudia La Salle.

La siguiente foto incomodo un poco a Misa y más que una foto era un recorte de algún tabloide en ella mostraba la foto de Minmay con Hikaru cuando los paparazzis descargaron los flashes sobre los jóvenes al ser rescatados dentro del SDF-1. Bajo de ella decía La deshonra del Skull.

Misa y Claudia volvieron a sonreír.

Luego estaba Misa con un gatito sobre su cabeza aunque sonreía su rostro reflejaba cierta tristeza. Debajo de ella decía Mamá pelicano aka Misa Hayase. Después estaba el trío terrible y lo que parecían ser garabatos de Hayao Kakizake en su intento por escribir algo apurado las 3 chicas más guapas del SDF-1 y por último estaba Milia como nunca la habían visto sus amigas, era una foto que la mostraba en el parque de ciudad macross sonrojada y con su mirada ausente. El título de la foto era el amor verdadero de Max.

Las chicas cerraron el álbum al percatarse de que Hikaru y Max habían entrado a la casa.

HI: Se puede saber que traman bellas señoritas.

MH: nada

Misa contesto en un tono inocente.

HI¿Seguras?

Hikaru corrió hacia el sillón arrebatándole de las manos el álbum a Claudia.

MJ: Oigan se supone que ese álbum es propiedad del escuadrón Skull y solamente los miembros oficiales de este tienen derecho a observarlo.

HI: Así es cualquier persona que lo mire sin formar parte del escuadrón se hace acreedor a la maldición.

CLS: Ichijyo eso es lo más bobo que te he escuchado decir en toda tu vida.

MH¿Cuál es la maldición?

HI: Estar amarrado a un insoportable macho digno del escuadrón skull de por vida.

CLS: Amiga mía tu tienes esa maldición. ¿Segura que es la primera vez que miras el contenido de este librito?

Hikaru hizo muecas mostrando lo poco que le agrado el comentario de Claudia.

MH: Si es la primera vez que lo veo pero supongo que al pasar mucho tiempo contigo se me ha contagiado la maldición además no es la primera vez que tu miras el álbum.

Claudia hizo un espacio en el sillón para que se sentara Hikaru junto a Misa, de inmediato Hikaru le dio un beso en la frente a su esposa y llevo su mano al vientre de la misma.

HI: bebé, bebé, bebé

Hikaru sacudía cariñosamente el vientre de Misa.

MH: Ouch

La bebé había pateado a Misa, siempre que Hikaru llegaba a casa llevaba su mano hacía el vientre de Misa y lo sacudía cariñosamente, ya se había convertido en todo un ritual y al parecer la bebé reaccionaba ante la voz de su padre.

MJ: Lo único que lamento de esta misión es que tal vez nunca llegue a conocer a esa pequeña; que seguramente se hubiera llevado muy bien con Komilia.

CLS: No te preocupes Max yo me encargare de que cada miembro de esta creciente familia estén familiarizados con ustedes y que sepan todo acerca de ustedes. Pero a cambio tienes que prometernos algo.

MJ¿Qué?

CLS: Que Milia y tú harán lo mismo con nosotros y que no dejaras que Roy solo forme parte de un recuerdo en nuestra memoria colectiva; si no que realmente sea una fuente de inspiración para los jóvenes pilotos que estén a tu cargo y el de Milia.

MJ: De acuerdo tratare que Roy y todos ustedes se conviertan en una leyenda en este planeta.


	15. Tenshi no e nogu

**TENSHINOENOGU**

**DISCLAIMER: **Estos personajes pertenecen a Shouji Kawamori y Haruhiko Mikimoto. Esta historia se centra en el universo Macross Ai Oboete Imasuka y el Macross Flashback 2012. La canción es tenshinoenogu de Mari Iijima.

**DEDICATORIAS:**

A LAMG y HMMR en especial a KAMR bienvenida al mundo pequeñita.

A las hermanitas Hayase.

* * *

El día finalmente había llegado gran parte de la población de ciudad Macross estaba reunida alrededor del Megaroad los festejos eran impresionantes tanto zentraedis como humanos estaban impacientes esperando el despegue de la primer flota de colonización mixta.

En las inmediaciones de la colonia militar las cosas tenían un tinte de nostalgia, la familia Jenius, los Ichijyo, Claudia y las chicas estaban reunidos en la casa del almirantazgo. Las chicas no dejaban de abrazar a la pequeña Komilia deseándole una vida plena y llena de éxito la hora se aproximaba y no dejaba de ser notorio para los jóvenes que el momento del adiós era inminente. Una limosina se estaciono enfrente de la casa, Misa miro a Hikaru que de inmediato tomo su mano.

HI: Todo saldrá muy bien.

Misa inhalo profundamente, en lo que salían de la casa del almirantazgo, antes de abordar la limosina se dio la media vuelta y le dedico una última mirada a lo que había sido su hogar en los últimos meses, finalmente cerro la portezuela del vehículo concluyendo una etapa de su vida; en la que hubo pérdidas y mucho sufrimiento pero a raíz de la guerra contra los zentraedis su vida dio un giro radical que la llevo a ser una mujer ahora el último paso estaba a unas cuantas semanas de concluir sería madre por primera vez.

* * *

Minmay estaba en el camerino la prueba de sonido había sido todo un éxito, ahora estaba preparándose para el momento crucial de su carrera, tenía que decir adiós a la niña caprichosa y rebelde que había ganado el concurso de Miss Macross para ahora convertirse en la embajadora oficial de la protocultura, el título de la estrella más grande del universo le pesaba mucho, y la depresión que había vivido en los últimos meses comenzaba a desaparecer; pero no sin dejar un rastro trascendental en su vida sentimental.

La vida le había dado un golpe muy duro y las lecciones no habían sido tan fáciles de asimilar y más ha los 16 años cuando la vida te ha consentido en exceso y has obtenido todo lo que quieres sin el mayor esfuerzo posible. Minmay comenzó su transformación; el vacío emocional no estaba lleno por completo; aun le hacía falta encontrar el amor de un hombre para sentirse completa, pero ahora a sus 18 años eso pasaba a un segundo termino; por el momento tenía todo el universo por delante y la promesa de una maravillosa aventura que emprendería con este viaje era el aliciente perfecto que su corazón necesitaba para seguir adelante no importando que tan lejos o la posibilidad de nunca regresar al planeta que alguna vez llamo hogar.

Finalmente se dio la tercera llamada y su última presentación en la tierra comenzaba. Tras escuchar los éxitos de Minmay como shao pai lon y la canción quedara por siempre grabada en los registros de historia tanto zentraedi, meltran o Micraan se hizo escuchar. El público perdió la cabeza tras escuchar los primeros acordes de Ai Oboete Imasu Ka.

Y Minmay se entrego asa público por completo tras terminar la canción las luces del escenario se apagaron por completo; Minmay realizo otro cambio de vestuario y su voz sonó.

ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR

ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR

ONE, TWO

Las luces del escenario volvieron a encenderse proyectando una luz tenue que era claramente opacada por la iluminación que se emitía desde el SDF-1 que estaba en el fondo del escenario y el Megaroad a un lado de este

tasogare utsusu madobe e to mai oriru

atravez de las brillantes ventanas solo veo mi reflejo

kirameku soyokaze suikonde

Inhalando la brisa chispeante

sora wo miru toki

Mirando al cielo

kanashii dekigoto ga BURUU ni someta kokoro mo

Es un evento pintado de corazones tristes y

tenshi no e no gu de nurikaeru yo

pinturas de Ángeles que revisten la escotilla

omoi no mama ni

a voluntad

deatta koro wa sora ni sae akogareta

aun cuando el espacio es conocido por su incertidumbre

watashi wo itsudemo mamotteta

siempre estuve protegida

ai ni kidzukazu

Por la sorpresa del amor

sukoshi no aida dake anata ni SAYONARA shitara

Te digo adiós por un momento

I love you

Te amo

Kono kimochi wa namida ni kawaru deshou ka

¿las lagrimas cambiaran mis sentimientos?

hitomi wo soraseba subete ga hanareteshimau

Los ojos las guiaran a la salida

itsuka wa eien no hikari watashi wo izanau

Y eventualmente las invitaran hacia la luz eterna

kanashii dekigoto ga BURUU ni someta kokoro mo

Es el caso pintado de corazones tristes y

tenshi no e no gu de nurikaeru yo

pinturas de Ángeles que revisten la escotilla

omoi no mama ni

a voluntad

El público término extasiado, Minmay estaba al borde de las lágrimas, jamás había sentido tanta pasión al realizar un concierto y la conexión con su público fue total, la energía, la entrega y la pasión desbordaban en cada rincón de Ciudad Macross. Minmay solo agradeció a su público y se escondió en su camerino esperando la hora.

* * *

T-1

El reloj del lanzamiento indicaba el tiempo restante para la cuenta regresiva.

Misa estaba en el puente del MEGAROAD y desde ahí podía ver claramente que Hikaru ya estaba a bordo de su VF-4 Lightining III y en su costado izquierdo Max y Milia en sus respectivos VF-4 esperando la orden de despegue. El nuevo emblema del dancing skull brillaba en las nuevas Valkiryes.

Finalmente el Almirante Gloval dio la orden y el MEGAROAD comenzó a despegar.

Misa volteo hacia el tacnet, Hikaru estaba ahí siempre a su lado así que dio la orden de despegue a los escuadrones, Skull, Dancing Skull, Apollo y Angel Birds.

La nueva aventura estaba por comenzar.

* * *

Misa se levanto a mitad de la noche el dolor en la parte baja de su espalda era insoportable, cuidadosamente se levanto de la cama sin querer despertar a Hikaru, empezó a caminar por todo el pasillo de su barraca.

El dolor se hizo tan agudo que no pudo evitar emitir un gemido, Hikaru reacciono en ese instante, incorporándose aun adormilado de la cama dirigió su mirada a Misa.

MH: Amor creo que ya es hora.

HI: Pero si apenas son las 3 am y mi turno comienza en un par de horas.

MH: No amor, no me refiero a eso.

HI: Misa por amor de Dios son las 3 am y no asimilo nada.

Misa contenía otro gemido de dolor.

MH: Tu nunca cabilas nada no importa la hora que sea.

Hikaru sacudió su cabeza y vio que Misa estaba muy pálida.

HI: mmm eso no es muy amable de tu parte mi cielo.

MH: Es que en estos momentos no puedo ser muy amable y amenos de que quieras que nuestra hija nazca aquí te recomendaría que fueras al clóset y sacaras la maleta del hospital.

Las ideas aterrizaron de pronto en la cabeza de Hikaru y tan pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando corrió hacia el armario a tomar la valija tropezándose con las pantuflas que estaban a un costado de la cama. Tomo el teléfono que estaba aun costado de la mesita de noche y llamó al hospital para avisar que ya iban para allá, el siguiente paso fue comunicarse con Claudia quien los vería en el hospital. Su nerviosismo era tanto que no se dio cuenta que al momento de colgar el auricular rompió la base del teléfono.

Cuando llegaron a la clínica Misa tenía las contracciones cada 30 minutos y al parecer conforme iba pasando el tiempo aumentaban la intensidad y disminuían en tiempo entre una y otra.

La colocaron en una camilla e hicieron el ingreso hacia la sala de maternidad. Una enfermera lo detuvo con unos papeles en mano que Claudia estratégicamente se encargo de llenar para que Hikaru pudiera presenciar el alumbramiento de su bebé.

En lo que Misa estaba en la sala de preparación, Hikaru tomo un baño rápido y se uniformo con un Scrub lo más veloz que sus nervios le permitían finalmente había llegado ese momento y no sabía como asimilarlo.

Los minutos que pasaron desde que entro a las puertas del quirófano y escuchar la voz del obstetra que le indicaba que podía pasar se le hicieron eternos y ahí enfrente de sus ojos una cabecita comenzaba asomarse, las lagrimas de inmediato inundaron sus ojos se acerco lo más que pudo y tomo el bisturí con mano firme pero al mismo tiempo con delicadeza y corto el lazo que unía a Miku con Misa de inmediato el pediatra se acerco Miku emitió un llanto que anunciaba a toda la galaxia que finalmente había llegado a la vida de sus padres, después de los chequeos rutinarios, envolvieron a Miku en la mantita que Komilia le había obsequiado a Misa para la pequeña Miku y la entregaron a los brazos de su padre.

De inmediato Hikaru se acerco a Misa para que Miku pudiera conocer el rostro de su mamá.

HI: Lo hiciste muy bien pequeña.

Hikaru beso la frente de Misa

Quien al ver a sus dos amores comenzó a derramar lágrimas de felicidad.

MH: Bienvenida al mundo ochibi.

Misa toma la pequeña mano de su bebé y en ese momento la niña abrió sus hermosos ojos verdes tan llenos de paz y amor y un lazo nació en ese instante entre madre e hija un lazo fraternal e instintivo, la niña llevo su mano hacia la boca y comenzó a succionarla.

MH: Tienes hambre bebé.

Hikaru coloco a Miku en el regazo de Misa por unos instantes antes de que la pediatra diera la orden de que tenían que llevársela al cunero.

Hikaru salio de la sala con Miku en brazos y Misa cerro sus ojos finalmente se habían rendido antes el cansancio y el esfuerzo.

Era la primera vez que dormía tan tranquila y placidamente desde que la sombra de la guerra apareció en su vida.


	16. BREAKWAY

**BREAKAWAY**

**DISCLAIMER:** Estos personajes pertenecen a Shouji Kawamori, Haruhiko Mikimoto y la saga Macross. La canción Breakaway pertenece a Kelly Clarkson y Vivimos siempre juntos pertenece a Nacho Cano.

**DEDICATORIAS:**

A Hannah Mariana y Komilia Airi.

A mis hermanitas Hayase en especial a Evi y Lily por sus respectivos cumpleaños.

A la flota del SDF-SS. (Wiiii ya soy la Primer Oficial me siento como Misa en el Macross).

* * *

Tras un sueño profundo Misa abrió lentamente sus ojos, en la habitación había un agradable aroma a flores frescas, Hikaru estaba sentado en el sillón a un costado de la cama del hospital sosteniendo a la pequeña Miku envuelta en una linda cobija con motivos de caballos color rosa; estaba tan embelezado con su pequeña que no se dio cuenta que Misa había despertado.

MH: Buenos días amores.

Hikaru al escuchar la voz adormilada de Misa volteo a verla con una radiante sonrisa en los labios.

HI: Buenos días princesa.

MH¿a que horas son?

HI: pasa del medio día.

MH¿tiene mucho que subieron a Miku?

HI: No, tengo media hora con mi pequeñita.

MH¿por que me dejaste dormir tanto?

HI: con todas las emociones y cansancio que vivimos hace unas horas supuse que necesitabas una larga siesta reparadora.

Misa solo inhalo profundamente, no podía creer todo lo que había pasado tan solo unas horas atrás, el dolor y el cansancio desaparecieron tan pronto tuvo ala pequeña Miku Ichijo entre sus brazos.

HI: Gracias

MH¿Por qué?

HI: por darme a la niña más hermosa del universo.

Misa solo pudo sonreír.

HI: Pequeña me gustaría que este momento nunca terminara y que Miku se quedará así de por vida pero lamentablemente tengo que aterrizar y volver a la realidad aparte te tengo una pequeña sorpresa que una vez más espero que entre en la lista de buenas acciones.

Misa extendió sus brazos para recibir a Miku quien hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto al verse interrumpido su plácido sueño por algunos instantes; Hikaru le planto un pequeño beso en la frente y después planto sus labios junto a los de Misa aunque fue muy corto ese beso estaba plagado de amor.

MH: General.

Hikaru se dio la media vuelta para poder observar a Misa.

MH: No tardes por favor.

Esta vez el que sonrió fue Hikaru y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación.

MH: Almirante créame que no lo haré.

En cuanto Hikaru salió de la habitación Misa comenzó a observar detenidamente a Miku, en toda su vida jamás se había imaginado como esposa y madre y a decir verdad esta última le daba terror; nunca había experimentado esa sensación de ilusiones y preocupación por el pequeño ser que estaba en esos momentos en sus brazos durmiendo placidamente, tan libre de miedos y preocupaciones por que aun no sabía lo que era, su respiración tranquila y acompasada hicieron que su madre suspirara tiernamente y comenzará hablar con Miku más que para ella misma.

MH: Madre:

Misa apenas si pudo contener las lágrimas que comenzaban a rodar por su rostro, volviendo a sus primeros recuerdos de una infancia tranquila al lado de su madre.

Grew up in a small town

Crecí en una ciudad pequeña

And when the rain would fall down

Y cuando la lluvia caía

I'd just stare out my window

Solamente miraba a través de mi ventana

Dreaming of what could be

Soñando de lo que podría llegar a ser

And if I'd end up happy

Y si terminaría siendo feliz

I would pray I would pray

Yo quiero rezar, Yo quiero rezar

Me hubiera gustado que tu y papá estuvieran aquí con nosotros físicamente, aunque puedo sentir que me están observando y cuidando desde donde quiera que estén finalmente encontré mi lugar, estoy comenzando a formar una familia que era lo que mi corazón secretamente más anhelaba.

Trying hard to reach out

Esforzandome en llegar

But when I tried out to speak out

Pero cuando trate de hablar

Felt like no one could hear me

Sentía que nadie podía oírme

Wanted to belong here

Quería pertenecer aquí

But something felt so wrong here

Pero algo se sentía incorrecto aquí

So I prayed I could breakaway

Así que oré para poder escapar

Ahora les doy gracias por todo en especial a ti papá, no sabes cuanto me esforcé por ser la primera en la academia militar y trabaje tan duro para poder encajar en la vida militar que algunas veces sentía que algo más que deber me hacía falta, un amor sincero y un apoyo incondicional, muchas veces trate de decírtelo, pero me faltaba el valor para enfrentarte por que me sentía tan sola que solo me escondía en los libros para distraer mi mente y después en mi deber hasta que llego él.

Hikaru amor mió gracias por enseñarme a amar, por todo lo que hemos compartido desde una difícil supervivencia en un planeta destruido hasta darme la alegría más grande en este universo.

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

Extenderé mis alas y aprenderé a volar

I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky

Haré lo que sea necesario hasta que pueda tocar el cielo

And I'll make a wish

Y pediré un deseo

Take a chance

Tomare la oportunidad

Make a change

Haré un cambio

And breakaway

Y escaparé

Roy se que nunca nos has abandonado, Claudia constantemente esta pensando en ti y es una mujer extremadamente fuerte y valiente; aunque no ha sido fácil para ella vivir sin ti, se que día con día se repone y trata de estar para todos nosotros es la hermana mayor que nunca tuve y tu eres el hermano mayor de Hikaru, por favor se el ángel de la guarda de este hermoso regalo, apenas comienza a escribir su historia en este libro al que llamamos vida y ahora que pienso en ti quiero darte las gracias por haber sacrificado tu vida por salvar la nuestra si no hubieras hecho ese sacrificio creo que nunca hubiera llegado hasta el día de hoy.

Out of the darkness and in to the sun

Saliendo de la oscuridad hacia el sol

But I won't forget all the ones that I love

Pero nunca olvidare a todos mis seres amados

I'll take a risk

Tomare los riesgos

Take a chance

Tomare la oportunidad

Make a change

Hare un cambio

And Breakaway

Y escapare

Max, Milia, Claudia, Shammy, Vanessa, Kim gracias amigos nunca los olvidare sin la familia y los amigos no tenemos nada en esta vida.

Inhalo profundamente deposito a Miku en la cuna que estaba a un lado de su cama y se levanto para dirigirse hacia la ventana, corrió las cortinas y observo el frio y oscuro espacio que rodeaba al Megaroad, pero curiosamente ella no lo sentía frio ni oscuro.

La puerta se abrio y sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por un barullo como siempre el trio terrible entraba y Misa las recibió con una sonrisa franca y sincera, la ultima en entrar fue Claudia que traía un enorme arreglo floral que déposito en la mesita de noche y se inclino hacía la cuna para poder contemplar a Miku.

CLS: Misa por dios si es tu vivo retrato.

De inmediato las chicas voltearon a observar detalladamente a Miku y luego a Misa.  
SV: Es cierto Misa volvió a nacer en Miku.

HI: Si pero tiene mis hermosos ojos.

Hikaru entraba a la habitación y saludo a las chicas.

HI: Amor aparte de las chicas tienes unas vistas muy especiales.

Las chicas voltearon a ver a Hikaru quien les hizo un guiño y de inmediato salieron de la habitación diciendo que regresarían un poco más tarde.

Misa se volvio a recostar y a los pocos minutos volvieron a llamar a la puerta.

Hikaru se levanto y dejo pasar a Bruno Gloval con Max y Milia Jenius atrás de él.

Misa se llevo las manos a la boca la sorpresa que había recibido era demasiado para ella.

MH: Pero…¿como¿cuando?

BG: Hola almirante Hayase.

Bruno Gloval se llevo la mano a la sien en un saludo militar que Misa respondio en seguida.

MJ¿Creiste que no estaríamos presentes en uno de los acontecimientos más grandes de la vida de los mejores amigos que hemos tenido?

Milia se acerco a la cama y le dió un fuerte abrazo a Misa.

Misa se quedo sorprendida pocas veces la meltran tenía demostraciones de afecto con personas ajenas a su familia.

Hikaru se acerco a Max quien de inmediato le dio la mano y se fundieron en un abrazo fraternal.

MJ: desearía que el sempai Focker estuviera aqui.

HI: Yo tambien hermano.

Milia se acerco a la cunita y se quedo observando a Miku con ternura, Max se acerco a ella tomandola por la cintura y recargando su menton sobre el hombro de Milia.

MFJ: Es tan hermosa. Maximilian quiero que tengamos otro kodomo como Komilia o Miku.

MJ: Si son increíbles.

MFJ¿Puedo?

Milia volteo a ver a Misa pidiendole su consentimiento para cargar a Miku.

MH: claro que si.

Miku abrio sus hermosos ojos azules y de inmediato comenzó a llorar inconsolablemente.

HI¿Milia que le hiciste?

MFJ: yo nada, seguramente esta pequeña tiene hambre. ¿Cuando fue la última vez que la alimentaron?

MH: 40 minutos aproximadamente.

MJ: entonces necesita un cambio de pañal.

Milia se llevo el traserito de Miku hacia la nariz .

MFJ: Efectivamente esta señorita se esta echando a perder.

Max tomo a la pequeña Miku y de inmediato se la paso a Hikaru.

HI: Debes estar bromeando ¿verdad?

MJ: No sempai.

Milia, Gloval y Misa observaban la escena divertidos y aguantando las ganas de reirse; Max por su parte le daba un pañal limpio, las toallas húmedas y una pomada para evitar las rozaduras a Hikaru.

HG: Vamos General Ichijo no me diga que puede lídear con un batallón de zentraedis pero no puede manejar un simple cambio de pañal.

Hikaru trago saliva con dificultad y volvio a colocar a la pequeña en la cunita, abriendo cuidadosamente las cobijas en las cuales Miku estaba envuelta. Desabotono el pijama mameluco de la bebé y los broches del pañal.

Su cara en ese instante tomo un color verdoso e inhalando profundamente hizo su tarea, una vez terminada salio corriendo hacia el baño.

Misa y compañia soltaron una carcajada, el pobre Hikaru regreso pálido y sudoroso.

MH: Cielo ¿fue una tarea difícil?

Hikaru solo resoplo y se sento en el sillón que estaba a un costado de la cama de mi Misa.

* * *

Los meses pronto dieron paso a los años los días dorados de Miku de pronto s convirtieron en las pesadillas de Hikaru su niñita se había convertido en una hermosa adolescente capaz de dirigir a un ejército completo desde el TAC-NET.

Finalmente Miku se graduaba de la Academia para oficiales del UN Spacy.

Misa se sentía sumamente orgullosa de su hija a sus 17 años Miku había superado por completo a su padre y su madre, se veía feliz y era respetada y querida por todas las personas que la rodeaban. Al terminar su discurso de graduación Miku volvio a su lugar en la formación Hikaru estaba en el estrado con Misa y un escuadrón de Valkiryes en formación saludaban a los nuevos oficiales.

Desde las gradas un joven co los cabellos rebeldes y ojos color miel observaba a su familia y dentro de él daba gracias por estar ahi.

Takashi.

Es hora de bajar a felicitar a Miku.

Takashi Ichijo portaba el uniforme de gala de la academia del UNAF su sueño era ser el mejor piloto de valkiryes que podía existir a sus 14 años sabía que había nacido para volar y ser libre.

Takashi corrio a donde estaba Miku su hermana mayor y se fundieron en un abrazo.

Misa observaba feliz la escana de sus hijos, Hikaru la tomo por la cintura susurrandole al oido.

Te dije que pasaría el resto de mi vida a tu lado.

Arigatou Gozai mas.

MH: Hiciste tu deber sobrevivir como un buen soldado.

Llenamos el caldero de risas y salero,  
con trajes de caricias rellenamos el ropero.  
Hicimos el aliño de sueños y de niños,  
pintamos en el cielo la bandera del cariño.

Las cosas se complican,  
si el afecto se limita a los momentos de pasión.

Subimos la montaña de riñas y batallas,  
vencimos al orgullo sopesando las palabras.

Pasamos por los puentes de celos y de historias,  
prohibimos a la mente confundirse con  
memorias.

Nadamos por las olas de la inercia y la rutina,  
con la ayuda del amor.  
Vivimos siempre juntos, y moriremos juntos,  
allá donde vayamos seguirán nuestros asuntos.  
No te sueltes la mano que el viaje es infinito,  
y yo cuido que el viento no despeine tu flequillo,  
y llegará el momento  
que las almas se confundan en un mismo corazón.

* * *

**NA**: Finalmente he llegado al final de este fic gracias a todos por leerme y por tener la paciencia de esperar cada entrega quiero dedicarselo a mis hermanitas Hayase, a mis hijas Hannah y Komilia, al escuadron sin sentido en especial a Danari, Rick Hunter, Vivian e Invids Hunter, pero en especial a ti que me acompañaste a lo largo de toda esta aventura. Arigatou Gozai Mas 


End file.
